


Louder Than Love

by SlytherinIceFaery



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, frienships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets turned into a girl just before returning to Hogwarts for his last year. What happens when Harry finds out Draco isn't so mean? What happens when Draco starts having feelings for the new girl? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: I dedicate this story to Alyssa. She's been there for the good times and bad times, told me what I didn't want to hear, but needed to just like Hermione. 
> 
> Beta: Thanks bunches to bewitchedone for managing not to kill me with all the punctuation and grammar errors. Any mistakes left are mine as I may have added/changed things she edited.
> 
> AN: First and foremost, if you flame me, if you are rude, if you have anything other then constructive criticism* or praise to give me, then please f-off. I will respond in kind to your crap. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 
> 
> *defined as: Telling me NICELY about spelling/ punctuation errors, other errors, any inconsistency, or things you think will make my story better. 
> 
> Secondly, The Deathly Hallows DOES NOT exist. Harry defeated Lord Voldemort at the end of the 6th year when the death eaters were let into Hogwarts. Everything is mostly accurate up to the point of Dumbledore's death, except a few minor hiccups that I haven't decided on yet and will make it clear that it changed as the story goes along. This is AU, for the simple fact that none of this happened in cannon so don't get crabby with me if you don't like it; just leave. This is set at the beginning of their 7th year. To clarify on two major points, Dumbledore is dead and there was never a thing going on between Tonks and Remus. Again, I will let you know if anything else isn't happening. Feel free to ask me if something doesn't make sense or I haven't clarified something that makes you wonder. 
> 
> This story came into being because a dear friend of mine and I were ranting about stories that change the gender of a character simply because they do not wish to have same sex couple stories. We agreed we would love to read a story where someone (e.i. A guy) gets transformed into the opposite sex (female) and has someone fall for them in that form and have to go through the challenge of dealing with it once the person changes back. That conversation was a long time ago, but one night I was in the mood to write and this is what the plot bunnies provided me with.
> 
> There will not be a heterosexual relationship in this story, it is slash. A relationship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I choose these characters because my friend and I both love Harry Potter fanfictions and I find HP/DM the easiest to write. If you don't like any of the choices I have made to write this, then please go find something else to read. As I have warned, I will not tolerate rude, inconsiderate people. If you do not like this story then just move on. If you do like it then please enjoy. I will not be updating regularly and no amount of pushing will get me to update faster. This is a WIP and I only have 3 chapters done. I'm posting it because I am hoping readers can give me some ideas about what to continue writing. I have the basics planned out but not everything from point A to point B.
> 
> Last, the rating on the story may increase.

Harry James Potter stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He was going to kill the twins. Why did they always have to play pranks on him? He was their silent partner, he should have immunity against their pranks. And this time, they had gone too far.

They’d turned him into a GIRL!

Everyone had tried everything to turn him back, but nothing had worked. He had gone to the Order and explained what had happened. After a lot of laughter and jokes, they had discovered that nothing they could do was going to change him back any time soon. Eventually, it would wear off. At least they hoped it would.

So, here he was standing in front of the mirror looking at his new body, turning this way and that. It still freaked him out and he'd already been a girl for almost 2 weeks. Quickly, he got dressed. Hermione had helped him pick out a whole new wardrobe when it was evident that he would be a girl for a while. The school year would be interesting, to say the least.

The headmaster had decided it was best not to tell anyone what had happened. Everyone at Hogwarts would be informed that Harry would be attending school in America for the year, except for the select few who knew the truth, which included all of the teachers. 'Jamie'; the name that Harry decided he wanted to use until he turned back; was just one of the many new students attending Hogwarts this year. Snape suggested he go through the sorting ceremony like the other new students, which  were not all first years. Some of the new students were exchange students and it would look strange if Jamie wasn't sorted and just started living in the Gryffindor tower. Snape assumed the Sorting Hat  would be able to see through the spell and would place him back in Gryffindor. 

Harry was lost in thought as he walked toward the Great Hall. So lost in fact, he slammed into someone and ended up on the ground. He looked up to find none other than Draco Malfoy staring down at him. Harry was about to throw a nasty remark at Malfoy when he remembered that he looked like a girl. Malfoy would be suspicious if 'Jamie' spoke to him the exact same way that Harry Potter did.

Surprisingly, Malfoy reached out his hand and offered to help him up before Harry could figure out what he should say."I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was going! I'm Draco Malfoy. You must be one of the exchange students." Harry was so astonished at a nice Malfoy that he took Draco's offered hand and allowed the other boy to haul him up off the ground. "What's your name?" Malfoy asked.  

"Ummm…. Jamie. My name is Jamie Xavier." 

"Well Jamie, I'm sorry I knocked you over. I was just on my way to the Great Hall from the Headmaster's office. Would you allow me to escort you there? It's the least I can do for knocking you over."

"I guess that would be okay. I'm not exactly sure I was going in the right direction, actually." Harry thought that he played the new student role rather well.

"By the way, how did you know I was an exchange student?" 

"I'm pretty sure I would remember someone as beautiful as you roaming around my castle," Malfoy smiled at him.

Despite himself Harry blushed. He blamed it on the new hormones. He blamed lot of things on them lately. No one had ever said he was attractive. Harry wasn't an idiot or blind; Malfoy may be an ass, but he was a gorgeous ass. To have someone that all of the girls; and quite a few of the boys;  swooned over, randomly tell him he was beautiful… Well, it made Harry kind of feel like the schoolgirl he looked like, even if he was straight. Not that Malfoy would have ever said it if he knew Jamie and Harry were the same person. Malfoy would probably tell Harry he was the ugliest girl he's ever seen.

Harry was so enthralled in Draco and their discussion he didn't notice the glares from some of the other students who were not happy about the Prince of Slytherin giving the new girl all of his attention. If he had seen them, he may have prepared for the worst.  

They arrived at the Great Hall and Malfoy made his way over to the Slytherin table, after promising to talk again, while Harry joined the other students waiting to be sorted. Harry figured once he was re-sorted into Gryffindor, Malfoy wouldn't want anything to do with him. Harry tried to convince himself that the realization didn't make him sad.

He stood waiting with the other new students as everyone filed into the Great Hall. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione, Luna, and many of his other friends, even Cho, as each of them came in and took seats at their respective tables. He glanced over at the Slytherin table. Harry saw that most of them had not returned to Hogwarts. There were only a few dozen and most of them were the younger kids. Despite the on-going rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, he hoped that the missing students had simply decided not to come back to Hogwarts because they no longer felt welcome. The alternative was too hard to think about.

Harry waited as each name was called. After the first few announcements about where each student would be placed by the Sorting Hat, Harry stopped paying attention. Harry counted around 35 new first years and exchange students. They were all moving around though, so he couldn't be sure. 

Snape startled Harry out of his musings when he announced Harry's assumed name, Jamie Xavier. The last two weeks of summer, Hermione, the Weasleys, and the order members had agreed to call Harry by his female name. This allowed him to get used to hearing Jamie and practice how to respond accordingly. Harry made his way to the stool and sat down, where Severus placed the hat on his head. 

"Hmm, Mr. Potter, why are you back on my stool? And what is this spell that's on you?" It was all Harry could do not to roll his eyes.  

"The Weasley twins," was his only answer. "Can we just get this over with and put me…" Harry's internal monologue with the hat trailed off as his eyes landed on Draco. He was staring at Harry intently. Waiting for the hat to announce where Jamie would be. It was then that Harry realized that not a single student had been placed in Slytherin and there were only a few students left to sort.  "You once told me I'd do well in Slytherin." "Yes. I stand by that decision," The Sorting Hat told him. 

"Okay, put me in Slytherin."

"As you wish… SLYTHERIN!" 

That was quite a shock for everyone, especially the ones that knew Jamie was really Harry Potter. Severus stared down at Potter in disbelief. He just shrugged and hopped off the stool before making his way over to Slytherin.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" Malfoy said as Harry sat down next to him.

"Why not? What were you expecting?" Harry asked.

"Honestly? You seemed more like a Gryffindor." It astounded Harry that Malfoy seemed to be okay with that idea. "Well, the hat said I'd do good in both Slytherin and Gryffindor,  so I asked it to put me in Slytherin. I…"

"Wait, you asked…ASKED it to put you in Slytherin?" Malfoy interrupted. "Are you nuts? No one ever wants to be in Slytherin, especially after… Besides, you cannot ask it to put you anywhere. It just tells you."

Harry didn't miss the pause that had been in Malfoy's explanation, but he chose not to acknowledge it. "I did. I asked it to put me in Slytherin because I hoped you'd be my friend."

Harry held out his hand and offered his friendship to someone he had declined as a friend almost 8 years ago. Harry waited with his breath held. He half expected Malfoy to tell him off like Harry had done to him so long ago, but Malfoy smiled and took Harry's hand.

"I would gladly be your friend, Jamie." Instead of shaking his hand though, Malfoy kissed the top of it. Harry flushed bright red and refused to look around the Great Hall. He could practically feel everyone watching them and he didn't want to deal with the reactions he would surely get later, especially of those few who knew him. 

He and Malfoy talked all through dinner. Malfoy pointed out each member of his new house and told Harry their names. Most of them Harry only knew by sight.

Only one other first year was placed in Slytherin and that was Blaise's little brother, which made sense. Malfoy was right; no one wanted to be in Slytherin. They were too afraid of the kids that were already in the house and of people thinking that they were going to be the next dark wizard. 

Malfoy pointed out people in other houses that he thought would make good friends for Jamie, as there were no other Slytherin girls their age. Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy even pointed to Hermione and complimented on how smart she was. He suggested Harry go to her if he needed help with any school work or if he just needed a friend. Harry decided Malfoy had either grown up or he wasn't the same person that Harry thought he was Harry knew he would have everyone questioning him later on, so he enjoyed the peace of the moment. He couldn't believe how easy it was to be friends with Malfoy. 

Once dinner was over, Severus announced that the first years and new students should follow the house prefects to their dormitories. Harry told Malfoy he would see him later and Malfoy laughed, explaining that he was not only the prefect, but also Head Boy this year since there were no fifth or sixth year students left.

"Pansy Parkinson  was prefect and Head Girl, but she chose not to come back last minute. I do not know if they will appoint someone else or not. There are so few of us this year they may not bother to assign another prefect girl for our house," Malfoy explained as they, including Blaise's brother, journeyed to the dungeons and Slytherin common room. 

Harry didn't really need to be shown the way to the Slytherin common room, but he couldn't tell Malfoy that. It felt wrong to lie to Malfoy. It shouldn't feel wrong, but it did. He wasn't sure what to do. He understood why the Headmaster wanted to keep it a secret from the press and the rest of the wizarding world, but why couldn't he tell all his friends? Not that he had many friends left to tell nor was Malfoy actually his friend, but he didn't want his friendship with Malfoy or anyone else to be based on a lie. When he changed back it would only end in tears. 

He was so lost in thought that when he felt Malfoy touch his arm and call his name, he jumped. The tone of Malfoy's voice said he had probably called him a few times. 

"Are you okay, Jamie?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking." He shook his head to clear it.

"What did I miss?"

"I just asked you to say the password to let us in. You probably missed me telling you what it was, right?" 

Harry nodded and looked at his feet. He was an idiot. He was going to get found out if he didn't pay attention to what was going on around him. He knew he'd end up messing something up. He couldn't get away with spacing out all the time.

"Hey, it's okay." Malfoy rubbed circles on Harry's arm with his thumb in an attempt to calm him down. It only made Harry feel worse about lying. Malfoy said the password, "Gillyweed," before guiding Harry into the common room. 

The common room was quite different than he remembered it from sneaking in during his second year. It didn't seem as cold, both figuratively and physically. There were more paintings on the walls, furniture and study tables, and there were a few more fireplaces. All of it was done in silver and shades of green. A half dozen students sat around doing various things, including Blaise Zambini. Blaise was the only Slytherin their age Harry had recognized when Malfoy was pointing people out. Everyone else hadn't come back or he didn't know them. 

"It looks cozy. It makes me want to curl up on a couch and read," Harry didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until Blaise responded to him.

"Way more cozy than it was when those Deatheater scum were around." Harry was flabbergasted. He didn't think that he would ever hear any Slytherin say they were against the Death Eaters.

"Zip it, Blaise," Malfoy warned. Harry noticed Malfoy absently rubbing his left forearm, even though there was nothing there.

"Right. That subject is Taboo." Blaise rolled his eyes before changing his focus back to writing in a notebook; which Harry noticed was a muggle spiral notebook; and mumbled, "Now more than ever."

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Harry asked in order to alleviate the tension that arose from the confrontation. Malfoy definitely looked like he wanted to yell at Blaise.

"Snape's Potions homework. I can't believe that man is still teaching Potions now that he's the headmaster. I haven't figured out if he's crazy, stupid or both."

"I am neither, Mr. Zambini. And it's Headmaster or Professor!"

All the students in the common room turned and stared at the entrance portrait. Blaise turned a rather horrid yellow color that clashed with the décor.

"Sorry, Headmaster."

Snape ignored him. "Miss Xavier, please follow me.” Harry turned to Malfoy, who just shrugged and tipped his head in a way that clearly said Harry better follow him quickly. He didn't need Malfoy tell him that.

He followed Snape out of the Slytherin common room and down the hallway to the office Snape had used when he was just the Potions Master. Once they were inside the room and a privacy spell was erected, Snape finally spoke.

"Bloody Hell. What's going on, Potter? How did the Sorting Hat end up sticking you in my house? It should've seen through that charm or whatever it is that changed you into a female."

"It did, sir."

"What?!?" Snape asked, very confused.

"You better start explaining what's going on!"

"I met Malfoy in the hallway before getting to the Great Hall. He offered to escort me there. I couldn't say no, it would have looked suspicious. When I was first sorted into Gryffindor, the hat told me I'd do well in Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I begged it not to put me in Slytherin. Ron had explained before that all the bad witches and wizards came from Slytherin. This time, I was about to tell it to hurry up and put me in Gryffindor because it was asking a billion questions, when I saw Malfoy staring at me, waiting for the hat to announce where I would be. It was a spur of the moment thing and I told it to put me in Slytherin instead. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

Harry didn't dare look up at Snape, he probably was so livid he was ready to strangle him. However, when he spoke, he was calmer than Harry had ever heard him.  

"You do know my godson is completely straight, correct?" The question caught Harry so off guard he stared up at the man with his mouth open. 

"What…?" He managed to squeak out before he cleared his throat and tried again. "What do you mean?"

"Draco is straight."

"So? What does that have to do with any of this?" Harry asked, confused.

"So I don't want either of you hurt when he falls for you and then proceeds to find out who you really are. You need to stop flirting with my godson."

"I wasn't flirting. I'm straight. I was being nice. I want to be his friend."  

"You are as straight as I am, Potter," Snape actually rolled his eyes. "But fine. Do not be upset when I say I told you so in a few months time." With that said Severus released the ward and left, but not before he added, "I will not tolerate you hurting him again. Also, I won't go easy on you in potions just because your appearance and house alliance has changed. You may wish to look over the text and homework before class tomorrow."

Harry gaped at the spot Snape had last stood in. Sure, he could appreciate when another guy was attractive, but that didn't make him gay. Draco and he were just going to be friends. He had liked Cho and cared a lot about Ginny. They had just realized they weren't meant to be together. There was nothing else there but friendship when it came to Malfoy. They were both straight. Harry tried to convince himself Snape was just seeing things that weren't there. It didn't completely work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again bewitchedone Beta-ed this disaster. It wouldn't be what it is without her. she is amazing!
> 
> I've finished up to chapter 4, but I only have up to chapter 3 beta-ed. I won't be posting chapters until they are beta-ed and that depends on my schedule and my beta. 
> 
> I am writing this as I go so if you want to give me suggestions or things you may want to see just let me know and I will see what I can do. I always look forward to reviews and kudos. I hope you guys like this chapter.

When Snape said he wouldn't go easy, he meant it. Harry doubted any of his teachers would. After a grueling first week of classes it was decided Draco, Blaise and Harry would have a study session every night to help each other with all their school work.

Harry had convinced everyone it was a smart idea for him to use Myrtle's bathroom while he was in female form. He was on his way there just before dinner Friday night, when Hermione finally managed to hunt him down and proceeded to trap him in the bathroom. Now he knew how the troll felt during their first year.

"Harry James Potter!" He flinched, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "What was that fiasco at the Sorting Ceremony? And why have you been avoiding me?" 

"I haven't been…" Harry started to explain, but was cut off by his friend's shrill voice.

"Don't even think about lying to me!" she exclaimed, sticking her wand in his face threateningly. Harry swallowed and took a step back from her.

Harry decided to leave the question of whether or not he had been avoiding her, alone and continued, quickly. "Draco literally ran into me in the hallway on my way to the Great Hall. He helped me up and offered to escort me. I couldn't say no, it would've looked suspicious. You know the the first time I was sorted the hat told me I would do well in both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I asked it to put me Gryffindor. It started asking questions and I was about to tell it to shut up and put me back in Gryffindor, when I glanced at Malfoy. He was staring at me. At the last second I told the hat to put me in Slytherin. It's not like I planned it Hermione." Harry shrugged as he finished and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Harry, you do know he's straight, right?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Harry threw his arms up in frustration. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT? Yes, I know he's straight and so am I! I just want to be his friend! That is all!" By now Harry had started to pace. "That's the only reason. I assumed he wouldn't want anything to do with me once I was back in Gryffindor Tower." By the end, Harry was close to tears. 

Keeping to the typical best friend persona, Hermione asked very bluntly, "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself, that you only want his friendship?”

After the immense amount of stress over the last few weeks, Hermione's question was the last straw. He burst into tears and collapsed in the middle of the cold bathroom floor. Hermione sighed and knelt beside him. She rubbed his back without saying anything, which caused him to pounce on her; knocking them both over;  and sob harder into her shoulder.  Hermione just held him and rubbed his back. 

After some time, Harry finally calmed down enough to pull away from Hermione and speak, "I hate hormones." Hermione helped Harry to sit up before she rose and grabbed him some toilet paper to blow his nose with. She kept silent as he blew his nose rather loudly. When he was done, Harry finally answered her earlier question.

"I guess I am trying to convince us both." Hermione could hear the resignation in his voice as he spoke. "I've never been attracted too a guy before. I think that the only reason I am now is because of this…" Harry made a wide gesture to his very female chest. "It's the only reason I'd be attracted to Malfoy."

"You know we did all kinds of tests, both muggle and wizard, and you are still you Harry. Just your outside looks different. It's like you have a Glamour on." 

"Then how do you explain my stupidity that night?" 

"Could it be that Malfoy being nice to you and helping you,  allowed you to see a better side of him, which caused you to start feeling affection towards him?" Hermione questioned him.

"So you think I'm going to fall for every pretty face that's nice to me?" Harry snapped.

"No, I think most people try to use you for your fame," she explained. "They put you on a pedestal and are fake in the way they treat you, except for Ron and I. So, Malfoy is the first person to show you kindness not because of who you are, but because it's the right thing to do after he ran into you. I watched you both during the welcoming feast. I've never seen you so relaxed and at ease. I've also never seen him be that nice to anyone."

"I have," Harry mumbled so low Hermione wasn't sure if she's heard him correctly.

"You have what, Harry? Been that relaxed?" He shook his head. "Seen Malfoy be nice? When?"

"To a first year Slytherin. During our fifth year I came across him being nice to one of Umbridge's victims. He was comforting the boy after he'd had a detention with her. It surprised me. Right after that we snuck into the Department of Mysteries. I forgot to tell you about it."

"Is that why you kept staring at him all last year?"

"A bit." Harry shrugged. "He was acting oddly and I wanted to know what he was up too. If it wasn't for me following him around and keeping tabs on him, we wouldn't have found out about the Death Eaters until it was too late."

"Speaking of following him around, you still haven't told me what happened in the bathroom last year." 

As always, Harry's face visibly paled at the mention of that incident. Hermione tried all summer to get Harry to open up about what happened, but he would always clam up and refuse to elaborate on more than that it was an accident. She felt like she needed to try again. When Harry kept quiet, Hermione knew she wouldn't get her answer. However, Harry grabbed her arm as she tried to rise, surprising her. She looked down at him, but he wasn't looking at her. Harry was looking at the floor with a far away expression on his face.

"Right here. Right in this exact spot. I watched him almost bleed to death because of me. You told me I shouldn't be messing with that book. I heard crying and came in here to find the source. Draco was leaning over the sink. When he spotted me in the mirror, he turned around. I was so caught up in my hatred for him; I thought he was going to use an Unforgivable on me when he raised his wand. I used the first spell I could think of. Sectumsempra. It sliced his body up so much. Draco collapsed and would've bled out if Snape hadn't been nearby and knew the counter curse. Later, Snape told me Draco was just trying to obliterate me. It was the last spell his wand had cast. Snape forced me to give him his book back. His mum's name was Prince before she married Snape's father. He told me that when I gave it back to him." 

Hermione kept silent the entire time Harry spoke. He was afraid to look up at her; he didn't want to see the disappointment in her face. 

"You went to the infirmary every night to check on him." It was a statement, but he answered it with a nod anyway. "I'm surprised I didn't see when you stopped going after he started back to classes." The disappointment in her voice, clearly directed at herself,  finally made Harry look up at her. 

"A week later he let the Death Eaters in. I'm sure you would've figured it out if that had't've happened." Harry assured her, making her laugh at how silly she was being.

"Thank you, for finally telling me, Harry. Now it's quite late, and after dinner time. Why don't we go get some sandwiches from the kitchen and I'll take you to the Slytherin common room?" Harry nodded and let Hermione help him up. Hermione laughed and Harry looked at her puzzled. "Just thinking that you being turned into a girl hasn't made you any lighter"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, but still laughed with her as they made their way to the kitchens.

After he was safely back in Slytherin's common room, Harry made his way to Draco's room. Harry knew the other boy would be worried about him not showing for dinner and wanted to assure Draco that he hadn't been kidnapped, which was Draco's latest thought when Harry had needed to visit the Headmaster at lunch earlier in the week. Not really thinking it through, Harry knocked and quickly opened the door, without waiting for an invitation to enter.

Harry froze in his tracks. Draco turned towards the door with his arms above his head, ready to pull a black t-shirt on. He'd clearly just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet. He had black pajama bottoms on. Harry immediately noticed the scars criss-crossing Draco's chest. Both boys' eyes grew large for different reasons. Draco yanked the shirt down over his head and turned red with embarrassment. Harry dropped his eyes to the floor in shame, although that's not what Draco assumed.

Harry couldn't believe he'd done that to Draco; he'd marred Draco's perfect skin, and not for the first time he regretted what he had done. Draco realized 'Jamie' had seen the scars and rubbed his chest self-consciously.

"It's okay. I'm clothed now." Draco giggled at Harry for being embarrassed about seeing him half naked. "You can look up now."

"The scars…" Harry trailed off, hoping Draco didn't hear the roughness of his voice and ask questions.

"Oh those…" Draco paused, trying to think of the best way to answer. "I attacked someone I should not have. He saw me at my weakest and I got upset. I tried to obliviate him."

Harry's head whipped up. "That was a bit of an extreme reaction on his part, wasn't it?" He just managed to say 'his' part instead if 'my' part.

Draco shrugged and sat on his bed."He and I have never been friends. I ended up on the wrong side of the war because of my father. My pride kept me from going to him and trying to get help. Harry probably thought I was going to send an unforgivable curse at him." Harry gave a start at hearing his first name come from Draco's mouth.

To cover it up he asked, "Do you mean Harry Potter?"

"The one and only." Draco laughed. Turning his head toward 'Jamie' he asked, "You've heard of him?" Harry chose to ignore the slightly jealous tone Draco's voice took.

Harry joined Draco on his bed."Yeah. I was hoping to meet him while I was at school here, but he's not in any of our classes. At least not that I've seen."

Draco shook his head. "He is studying abroad this year, according to my uncle, Severus. Eh, I mean the headmaster."

"The headmaster is your uncle?" Harry, of course, knew this. He had learned about it after hurting Draco last year. However, 'Jamie' did not. Draco didn't know that Harry knew either, for that matter.

Draco nodded again. Harry thought he must feel like a bobble-head figurine, not that Draco would know what one was. 

"We try to keep everything as a simple teacher/student relationship here at school. If it was not for him I probably would have had to take the dark mark last year. He convinced my father and You-Know-Who that it would be too hard for me to hide it with Dumbledore around. I live with him now that my father is in Azkaban." Harry thought it was strange. Snape had not mentioned Draco living with him over the summer. He made a note to ask the Headmaster about it at their next weekly lunch… appointment. He refused to say date, even if Hermione insisted 'date' didn't sound wrong. Hermione didn't know that Snape had all but admitted to being gay, or at least bisexual.

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry asked cautiously, not knowing if he wanted an honest answer or not, "Did you want to take the mark?"

"Honestly, at the time I did. I refused to talk to Severus for most of last year because he convinced them not to give it to me. Now, I'm grateful that he did that. I was young and naïve. I am still young, but not as naïve. When Harry caught me in the bathroom I'd started to realize the awful mistake I made. I knew I couldn't, didn't want, to kill Dumbledore. It breaks my heart knowing the man sacrificed himself to save me from my aunt Bellatrix. It was the best news I had gotten in a long time when I heard Mrs. Weasley killed her."

"It must have still hurt knowing she had tried to kill you and was dead though, right?"

"Not really," Draco answered truthfully.  "We were never close. She was my mother's crazy sister. That is it." At the mention of his mother, Harry remembered something that was off about Draco saying he now lived with Snape.

"Why don't you live with her? Your mum, I mean?" Draco got a sad look on his face and didn't elaborate beyond that he couldn't live with her.

Harry decided it was best if they dropped the topic for now. He didn't want to upset Draco more than he already seemed to be. Harry decided to change the subject towards nicer things. "What is there to do around here for fun?" Draco laughed, but was grateful for the change of subject. 

"Well, there is Quidditch. I'm not sure how that will work with most of the house being gone. I'm Captain by default so I'll probably have to hold tryouts. Do you play?" 

"A little. What position do you play?" Harry knew he wouldn't play this year even if Slytherin had a team because Draco would be seeker. 

"I have played as seeker for the last 5 years, but I would rather play keeper."

"Really?!" Harry exclaimed."I thought everyone wanted to be seeker. Why would you give it up?"

Draco just shrugged. "My father made me be seeker. I had no say in the matter. Will you try out for the team?" Draco was hopeful that 'Jamie' would try out so they could spend more time together.

"Sure, but I'm probably not very good." Harry changed the subject just in case he said the wrong thing. "What else is there to do?" 

Draco seemed lost in thought for a moment before answering. "There are the Hogsmeade weekends, if you had your parent's sign your permission slip. Severus signed mine. Did you remember to have your parents sign it?" Harry groaned. He didn't have any parents to sign it. He hadn't seen his relatives in over a year; once Voldemort had been defeated he didn't need to go back to them, and his godfather was dead. Harry thought maybe Snape would let him have Remus or Mrs Weasley sign it. It was just another thing he would have to ask him next week. Taking Harry's groan and lack of attention as a no, Draco continued. "You could always write to them and have them sign it. You just can't go until it's signed."

"I will tomorrow," Harry lied. "It's really late tonight. I think I should get to my room so I can shower and get to bed." 

"I probably should get to bed, too. See you in the morning?" 

Harry smiled and felt his face heat up. He nodded and headed for the door. "Of course. Night night." 

"Goodnight, Jamie." Draco didn't miss the frown on on 'Jamie's' face as the door was pulled shut. Something was amiss; 'Jamie' didn't act like a typical Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat was never wrong so he pushed the thought away. Strangely enough, Draco fell asleep that night wondering why Harry hadn't returned and what the other boy was up to.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood glaring up at the griffin statue that clearly didn't care about his dilemma. Severus had changed the password to his office and hadn't told Harry what it was. However, Harry was supposed to be meeting Snape for their weekly lunch and the boy knew the professor would be angry that he was late. Harry had tried to convince the stubborn beast to let him in, but it was to no avail. The statue would not let him pass without the correct password. Harry felt the urge to kick the thing.

Suddenly, the statue began to move. Harry stiffened a little when he noticed why the statue was moving. Severus descended the stairs with Rita Skeeter. Harry was about to ask why the woman was on the school grounds when he remembered 'Jamie' didn't know who she was. Standing there, seething with anger, was the only thing Harry could do. He clenched his fists and shoved them into his sweatshirt pockets.  
   
"I am sorry Ms. Skeeter. I cannot give you any information about current or former students. I won't tell you where Potter has gone off to this time."

"However, you do know where he is, don't you?" Skeeter questioned him.

"Yes. I'm keeping a very close eye on him, as I do with all of my students." Turning to Harry, Snape completely dismissed the horrible woman he had been speaking with. "Ah, Miss Alexander, on time as usual. Please wait for me in my office."

Too shocked to speak, Harry nodded and hurried up to Snape's office as he heard the Headmaster call for Dobby. The boy wanted to get away before the reporter had a chance to look at him properly and figure out who he really was. Snape asked the loyal house elf to escort the reporter off the school grounds before turning and following Harry up to his office.

When Harry arrived at the Headmaster's office, he immediately made his way over to the table that was always set up for their lunch and sat down. Snape followed moments later, slamming the door shut. Harry felt the tingle of someone using wandless, wordless magic and assumed Snape had warded the room as he always did for their meetings; however Snape had always used his wand during their previous lunches. It scared Harry sometimes how powerful Snape was. Not for the first time, Harry was glad Snape had been on their side during the war. Snape ran a hand down his face in frustration before turning to Harry. "Some days I wish I knew how to get rid of that woman once and for all."

"You could inform the ministry she's an unregistered Animagus," Harry responded. Severus stared at the teen in astonishment. Harry shrugged. "Hermione found out that was how she was getting all the stories during the Triwizard Tournament."

"I may just inform them of that. Thank you for that tidbit of information, Mr. Potter. Now onto other things. Have you felt like you were changing back?" 

"Nope, still a girl," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. Snape knew if he felt like he was going to change back he'd have come straight to the Headmaster's office. He pulled on the skirt he was wearing; Hermione yelled at him every time he did that, but he couldn't help it. He felt exposed. Harry wasn't used to having his legs uncovered and Hermione's suggestion of tights or leggings didn't help.

"In that case, is there anything else you wish to discuss before we eat?" Harry liked that Severus never wished to discuss important matters during their meal. Usually they would eat in a comfortable silence.

"Yes, actually, a few things. Why didn't you tell me or the Order that Draco was living with you this summer?"

"I did tell the Order my godson was living with me However, no matter how amicable we have become my private life is still that. Private." There was no sneer in his voice, but Harry knew that was all he'd get out of the man.

"I understand. I was also wondering if you'd tell me who would be acceptable to sign my permission slip for Hogsmeade weekends? I'm sincerely hoping someone else can besides my aunt and uncle."

"I think the wolf would be an acceptable candidate as he and the mangy mutt were married after all." Harry's eyes popped open, jaw dropping. Snape's eyebrows rose. "They did not inform you?" Harry just shook his head. "I think that Lupin should be the one to discuss it with you, but I do believe it was sometime during your fourth year here."

Harry nodded, "I'll write to Remus about it tonight. Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome."

\---

Harry had been on edge for the rest of the week waiting for Remus to respond. He explained in his letter to Remus that he was sending the letter with a nondescript owl as it would look weird for 'Jamie' to be using Hedwig. Lupin finally responded on Friday just before dinner. 

_Dear Cub,_

_Snape is partly correct. Sirius and I were married, but it was just before your fifth year started. We wanted to wait to tell you until things had calmed down after the Dementor incident with your cousin. As you well know, they didn't and by the end of the year Sirius had died. You blamed yourself for his death and I didn't have the heart to tell you that we had been married. I assumed that instead of making you happier like everyone thought, it would only have made things worse. I want you to know that I have never blamed you for his death. I blame Bellatrix. I thank Molly every day for ridding us of that woman._

_I included your signed permission slip; I hope you have a good time this weekend, but please, be careful._

_Love,_  
_Remus_

Harry had responded as soon as he had made it back to his room that night, thanking Remus for finally telling him and for signing the permission slip. He told Moony that the news of their marriage before now would have resulted in deepening his already severe depression over Sirius and the whole event. It had taken massive amounts of yelling, crying and talking with Hermione to show him that no one blamed him for anyone dying during the war. They blamed Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  
Right now, he was trying to decide what to wear. Harry had to meet the other boy in less than an hour at the front gate. Sighing for what was probably the millionth time, Harry plopped down in a chair that sat near his bed. He would have flopped onto his bed, if it hadn't been covered by the different outfits he had pulled out of his closet after returning from the shower. He had multiple outfits with all the accessories to go with them, including different styles and colors of glasses.

"Why is it so hard for girls to pick out clothes?" Harry asked the empty room.

"Not a girl thing, it's a nervous habit thing. Even you boys do." Harry screamed as Hermione pulled the invisible cloak off herself. "Seriously, Harry. You gave me the cloak so I could help you today." 

"Yes, I know I did, but I didn't expect you to be in my room. You are supposed to help me in Hogsmeade," Harry explained shrilly.

Hermione giggled. "You won't need my help there. Just be yourself." 

"I can't be myself, Hermione! I have breasts! If I started acting like Harry bloody Potter, Malfoy would realize it right away and freak out! Hell, he's going to freak out anyway when he finds out after I'm back in my very male body. This was a horrible idea. I should not have agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him! I should not have made the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin! I can't do this! I can't lie to him! What happens when Harry Potter comes back from studying abroad and Jamie Xavier disappears without a trace? Do we just move on like nothing happened? Do I just go back to us disliking each other? Do I tell him the truth? What happens if I tell him I was Jamie after spending so much time getting to know him and he hates me for lying to him about who I am?" Harry slumped forward, holding his head in his hands.

"Maybe he gets mad and maybe he stops talking to you. Maybe he punches you, but we will worry about that when it happens. For now, be nice, be friendly, tell him about Harry. Tell him about what you like and dislike. Tell him about how hard it was living with your family. Just get to know him and maybe, just maybe, your friendship will have grown strong and be able to withstand anything that's thrown at it. Including one lie about your true name." Harry looked up at her through his hair. He regarded her and thought about her words for awhile before nodding and sitting up straight. "Good. Now, let's pick out an outfit." Harry was glad she had more confidence in him than he had in himself, but she was correct; they could deal with it when the time came. He could just be himself for now and hope for the best.  
Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him into a standing position. She picked up several items and shoved them into his hands before shooing him off towards a blue screen with white clouds on it that she conjured for him to change behind.

An hour and several outfits later, Hermione finally deemed him worthy of going to Hogsmeade with Draco. Harry stood in front of the mirror to make sure everything was in place. He was so surprised that people actually thought he was a different person. His hair was half way down his back. The hair style allowed him to hide his scar, which had decided to be stubborn and reject all the glamours they tried to put on it. Hermione had dragged him into the eye doctor and got him new glasses, as well as contacts in case he decided he wanted to do something different. He hated the contacts, though; they were a pain to put in and made his eyes water.  

Hermione had picked out a knee length skirt with a layer of crinoline underneath to make it puff out. They had charmed the little skulls off and changed the skirt from red to green and black. Harry didn't want any reminder of the Death Eaters or anything that would link him to Gryffindor. His shirt was a simple, black, girls t-shirt with a green rose on the front. Hermione had convinced him to forgo any leggings or tights this time. His hair was done up in a half ponytail. Hermione had charmed his hair into springy curls; the bangs softly surrounding his face to cover the scar. She had also helped him do his make up; shades of green for his eyes and a light pink lip-gloss for his lips. They had discovered early on that foundation just made his skin break out, so he stopped using it. It was a pain to put on anyway. 

He chuckled to himself; he didn't look half bad as a girl sometimes.  
   
\---

Draco paced beside the large, iron gates at the entrance to the grounds. 'Jamie' should have been there already. She was almost half an hour late. Draco was worried she'd stood him up until he looked towards the entrance doors, and saw her coming down the hill with Hermione. Sighing, he went to meet the girls. Draco had hoped it would be just Jamie and himself; however, he could understand if 'Jamie' didn't feel comfortable with being alone with him yet, especially after what happened in his bedroom. There was nothing untoward about them sitting there talking even though he was attracted to her.

As he approached the girls, Hermione gave Harry a hug, and whispered 'have fun' in his ear. Harry blushed before nodding to the Gryffindor girl. 

"Granger," Draco nodded as the girl passed him.

"Have a wonderful day in Hogsmeade with Jamie, Malfoy! I'm off to find Ron."  
   
"Thank you," he mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. Maybe he shouldn't be alone with the new girl on their first outing together. He refused to call it a date unless 'Jamie' did first.

When he looked back at 'Jamie', Draco got a surprise. The girl was looking at him wide eyed and her cheeks were now a dark rose color. She was beautiful. Her green and black outfit made the green in her eyes stand out. As he approached her, he held out his hand. Draco was relieved when Jamie slid her hand into his. He brought it up to his face and kissed the back of her hand gently. Jamie looked away from him, although not quickly enough to hide the deepening blush. Draco smiled and whispered something as he let go of her hand. When Jamie looked back to him, he was holding out a single green rose to go with the green accents of her outfit.

"Is that for me?" She asked him.  
   
"Of course." 'Jamie' took it carefully from Draco and smelled it. It smelled like a real flower but it didn't feel like one. 'Jamie' looked at Draco as if asking him what was different about this flower.  "It's…" Draco cleared his throat before continuing. "It's spelled to never die. It's an old pre-courting tradition my father did for my mother. One rose for every outing. Once all twelve have been given the girl decides if she will allow the boy to court her properly or not. My mom still has her eleven red roses and engagement ring that has the twelfth rose from my father. I thought green suited you better." Draco saw something in 'Jamie's' eyes, but it was gone before he could identify it. 

"Thank you, Draco. I'll accept it. Is it alright if I charm it back to my room? I don't want to lose it in Hogsmeade." Harry didn't want to offend the other boy by just making the rose disappear.

"Oh, yes, go ahead!" Draco answered.

They walked side by side towards Hogsmeade. So much for not being on a date, Draco thought. He stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep himself from grabbing 'Jamie's' hand. He couldn't understand why he had such a strong urge to touch the girl all the time. It was inappropriate for a proper wizard to want to touch someone he barely knew. It was strange. He felt like he knew the girl; like she's always been in his life. But that was crazy. He shook his head and focused on 'Jamie' instead. 

"What do you want to do while we are in Hogsmeade?" The blonde asked.

"I'm not really sure. What is there to do?" Harry questioned.

Draco thought for a second before he answered. "We could go to the candy shop or Weasley Wizardly Wheezes. That's a joke shop run by a couple of twins, the Weasleys, who have always liked to play pranks on people. Some of their stuff is pretty funny. We could also go to Three Broomsticks and have some butterbeer."

Harry liked how Draco didn't make fun of the important people in his life, especially when Draco didn't have to be nice about them. He asked Draco if they could go to the candy shop first. He needed some sugary courage to continue with this date. Once he had a bag of chocolate covered gummy bears, they made their way into the Twins' shop.

It was busy with all the other Hogwarts students buying things to replace their jokes that the teachers had confiscated on the Hogwarts Express. Harry spotted George headed towards them and started to panic. He hoped the wizard would know not to say anything, but he wasn't sure. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry and Draco both noticed the lack of animosity in George's voice or body language. George's was simply curious.

"Weasley," Draco could never tell them apart, so he didn't even try. "I'm showing Jamie around Hogsmeade. She's a new exchange student. Jamie, this is…"

"George, you can call me George. My better looking brother, Fred, is around here somewhere, but don't tell him I said that," George winked. Harry laughed as he shook the offered hand. 

"If he's the one that looks just like you, he's standing behind you, which means you told him yourself." George spun around in mock fright. 

"Great, now it will go to his head!" Harry laughed again.

Fred ignored his twin. "Jamie, is it?" Harry nodded and shook hands again. He almost rolled his eyes at their usual antics. He relaxed minutely knowing the twins had enough sense to pretend not to know him. was glad the twins were pretending not to know him. It made him relax, minutely. "What are you doing here with Malfoy? On a date?" Fred teased. Harry blushed and just stopped himself short of sticking his tongue out childishly at Fred.

"Draco's in my house at Hogwarts. He offered to accompany me to Hogsmeade and show me around." Fred couldn't hide the surprise on his face quickly enough. Harry assumed no one had told the twins of his re-sorting fiasco. He expected a letter from them later.

After buying a few boxes of their joke candy; which Harry was sure cost more than they were charged; the two of them made their way over to Three Broomsticks for a drink. Inside, the noise level decreased from the street. Students sat around talking quietly in groups. Once they had their drinks, the boys sat down at one of the more secluded tables.

"I've been meaning to ask, where are you from? You don't have an accent as far as I can tell."   
Taking Hermione's suggestion, he decided to tell him the truth. "From Surrey, Little Whinging."

"Oh, you live in England with your parents? Why didn't you come to Hogwarts then?"

"My parents died when I was very small. I lived with relatives that hated magic until recently." Harry hoped Draco didn't notice he hadn't explained about not going to Hogwarts before then. He really didn't want to lie to the boy anymore then he had to.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must have been awful."  
   
"It was. I have scars both emotionally and physically from them, but I no longer have to live with them. I taught myself a great deal of the magic I know, from old books that belonged to my mum and dad.

"My parents weren't always the best, but they loved me and only punished me when I deserved it. It wasn't until my father started taking orders again that he was overly cruel. I know now that it was mother sheltering me from him when I was younger."

"I'm sorry," Harry spoke softly. Draco just shrugged. Harry lowered his eyes to the untouched glass of butterbeer he was holding. "I'm a better man then he will ever be. He taught me how not to behave. It was not acting like my father and Harry Potter's testimony that kept me out of Azkaban."

Harry's head snapped up. No one was supposed to know about that except Severus Snape.  
   
"How do you know it was him. There was no mention of it in the papers," Harry questioned him.

"No one was told not even me. I overheard the Headmaster and Potter talking." Harry was surprised that there was no malice in Draco's voice when he said, 'Potter'. "Potter begged Severus not to tell anyone, especially me. I was going to confront Harry about it and ask him why he would stick his neck out for the likes of me, but he never showed up on the first day. When I asked Severus a few days later he said Potter was somewhere studying abroad. He wouldn't even tell me where."

Harry reached out and touched the back of Draco's hand. He waited until Draco had looked up at him to speak. "I'm sure he wouldn't have stuck his neck out if he didn't think you were worth saving. I'm sure Harry will be back someday and then you can tell him."  
Draco placed his other hand on top of Harry's. Draco could admit, if only to himself, that there was a weird connection between 'Jamie' and himself. Not for the first time, he felt like he knew her; that he was forgetting something important and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. 

They stayed in that position for most of the afternoon, just talking quietly, getting to know each other better and holding hands. Draco was afraid they were growing too close too soon, but he decided to just let go of all his upbringing and let this girl in. He let her get to know him; told her about the things the Dark Lord and his father did to him. It really did scare him how at home he felt talking to 'Jamie'.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went smoothly enough. 'Jamie' actually managed to learn Potions with Draco's help. Severus continued to keep his word and did not go easy on any of them, including the Slytherins. Now that the war was over, Draco noticed that Snape treated them all equally. He didn't take points just because he could anymore. Severus even tried to help Neville with extra potions lessons after dinner. Draco didn't think he would ever see the day that Severus Snape and  Neville Longbottom would willingly spent time together, but it had happened. Draco also noticed how friendly 'Jamie' was with all of the students, not just the ones from Slytherin. He was glad 'Jamie' could make friends so easily, but even so, she always seemed lonely and off in thought. The only time she seemed completely at ease was with Hermione.  
   
Draco watched 'Jamie' with Hermione across the Great Hall. 'Jamie' had chosen to have lunch with Hermione today because they were studying for an Advanced Arithmancy test. Draco hadn't taken that class so he couldn't help them and couldn't monopolize 'Jamie's' attention all the time. The blonde aristocrat refused to admit he was jealous of the time the girls spent together; he couldn't be jealous of anyone getting to spend time with someone he barely knew. Trying to convince himself wasn't working, which meant trying to convince Blaise was even worse.  
   
"You’re staring again," Blaise teased. When the Italian didn't get a reaction out of the blonde he spoke again. "Draco?"  
   
"What?!" Draco snapped at his friend. Turning to Blaise, he noticed the look his long time friend was giving him. "Fine, maybe I am a little jealous," Draco sulked.  
   
"Why were you so adamant about not being jealous?" Blaise asked.  
   
"I shouldn't be, that's why! I've only known the girl for a little over a month!" Draco dropped his head onto his folded arms on the table in front of him barely missing his plate.  
   
"It doesn't matter how long you’ve known someone; if there is a connection then there is nothing you can do. Why do you want to fight it? Why can't you just go with it and not over think why something is the way it is?"  
   
"You know why! Every time I’ve let my emotions rule my actions someone gets hurt." Draco growled, head still down.  
   
"It wasn't your fault Draco! He didn't get hurt because of you! He got hurt because-" Draco cut him off.  
   
"Yes, he did! If I had done my job Severus wouldn't have gotten hurt! My mother would still want to see me. If I had done what I knew was the right thing Potter would have been here. I could have apologized for being an ass for six years!"  
   
By the time Draco had finished, he'd screamed the last sentence for everyone in the Great Hall to hear. He focused on a pair of startled green eyes that were staring at him. It unnerved Malfoy, but he had bigger things to worry about at the moment. Malfoys didn't blow up at their friends in front of the whole school. He turned tail and ran from the Great Hall; if anyone asked him later, he would insist that he walked briskly. He didn't realize where he was going until he looked at his surroundings. 

Draco stood in the same bathroom where Potter had almost killed him. He stood in the same position Harry found him that day; leaning over the sink, tears running down his face. He heard footsteps behind him just as he did that day and spun around. For a moment he thought it was Harry, but when he blinked and shook his head he realized it was 'Jamie' who stood there in Potter's place. Concern filled the bright green eyes staring at him.  
   
"Is everything okay?" Jamie asked Draco cautiously, like he might explode again.  
   
Sighing, Draco collapsed onto the floor. Harry rushed to his side and found himself in much the same position he and Hermione had been in at the start of the term. 'Jamie' tried to comfort Draco by rubbing his back in slow circles while he cried on her shoulder. When Draco had finally calmed down, Harry conjured a cool cloth and handed it to Malfoy. Harry watched as Draco ran the cloth over his face and neck.  
   
"Thank you,"  Draco said shyly. "I don't like to deal with emotions."  
   
"Do you want to talk about what happened?"  
   
Draco shrugged, but started talking none the less.  "Blaise was very irritating about something. He told me I should just feel and not think about it, but every time I do that someone gets hurt; father, mother, Severus, even Harry."  
   
"Hurt how?" Harry asked him. He couldn't remember Draco ever hurting him. Draco angered him to the point of dueling almost daily, but he had never really hurt Harry.  
   
"Father ended up in Azkaban because I wasn't the son he wanted me to be. I couldn't follow his footsteps and do the things he did for the Dark Lord. Mother lost her husband and respect of the entire magical Community just because she did what she was raised to do and obeyed father and protected me. Severus got hurt protecting me from Nagini. And… And Harry… He almost died because…"  
   
Draco stopped and looked away from 'Jamie'. Harry couldn't understand why Draco would think all of that was his fault.  
   
"Draco," Harry spoke his name softly. When Draco didn't turn back to him, Harry reached out and touched his arm. "Draco? It's not your fault. They chose to do the things they did. Your father only cared about himself and power. Your mother did what any mother; including my own mother; would have done for their child. Severus choose to protect you the best way he knew how. Blaise said Severus knew Voldemort," Draco cringed at the name, "and if Snape knew he was planning on attacking you then of course he would take the antidote to the poison and step between you and the snake." Draco's shoulders slumped as Harry spoke.  
   
"Harry. He… I know why he didn't come back. He couldn't stand being here, seeing the pity on people's faces or being around people that betrayed him; people like me."  
   
"How did you betray him?" Harry asked unable to curb his curiosity.   
   
"I knew It was Harry on the clock tower. I could feel magic and instinctively knew it was Harry. I couldn't lie to the Dark Lord when he asked what I was looking at. It was my fault Harry was exposed. I was a coward!" Draco stood and started pacing. Harry could tell he was starting to have a panic attack and tried to calm Draco down.  
   
"I'm sure he doesn't blame you. I've read the papers; the prophecy said one of them had to die for the other to live. They would have needed to duel at some point. Maybe it was sooner than either of them thought it would happen, but Harry still won." Harry could tell that Draco wasn't really listening to him, his pacing increased. 

Before Harry could change his mind, he stood and blocked Draco's  path. Draco stopped and looked up at 'Jamie' with slight confusion. Harry placed both his hands on Draco's face, leaned forward and kissed him chastely before pulling back. Both stood there in shock before Harry turned and ran away.  
   
\---  
   
Harry paced in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. He politely asked the Fat Lady to tell Hermione that 'Jamie' was waiting for her in the Hall. When the portrait opened revealing Hermione, Harry rushed at her. He knocked her back through the portrait hole onto the floor, but didn't say a word; he just clung to her, trembling. 

Ron was the only other Gryffindor in the common room."Oi! Mate! What happened?"  
   
Harry shook his head and mumbled something into Hermione's shoulder. Ron hadn't heard what Harry said, but Hermione must have because she wrapped her arms around him tighter and spoke calmly.  
   
"Why did you kiss him?"  
   
Ron's eyes became saucers. He managed to squeak out, "Who?"  
   
Harry finally looked up at his other best friend. Ron managed to take Harry's appearance change rather well considering, so Harry took the chance and told him the truth. "Draco."  
   
Ron went white and then red. Harry stiffened, got up off Hermione, and prepared himself for the inevitable explosion.  
   
"I don't have a problem with you being gay. I have a problem with it being Malfoy." Ron practically growled out before turning to leave.

Harry wasn't having it though, he grabbed Ron's arm and spun him back around. "What the hell Ron?! Why would who I like matter? It could be worse!"

"How could anyone be worse then a Malfoy? After all the shit he's put us through; put you through; you are just going to go sleep with him!?" Ron screamed. 

"I'm not sleeping with him. It was a kiss. My first kiss! He doesn't even know who I am. He'll probably hex me the minute he finds out!"

"Exactly! So why would you want to get involved with someone who's going to probably kill you when he finds out you have been leading him on?"

"Because I wanted him to stop crying! I wanted him to be happy. Over the last few weeks I have seen him happy, actually happy and smiling. I didn't want it to go away. Kissing him was the only thing I could think of to take his mind off what was upsetting him!" Harry said defeated. He didn't know how to make Ron understand. 

"He doesn't deserve to be happy! He's a git! Once a git, always a git!" Ron's sneer would have given Snape a run for his money. 

"You don't know him!" Harry shook his head and changed tactics. "I didn't come here to fight Ron. It's why I didn't tell you before. Can we please just drop it and move on?" 

"I don't know if I can. I need to think. Don't talk to me for a while." Ron turned and stomped his way towards their previously shared dorm room.  
   
"That went better than I expected," Hermione observed. "It shows he's starting to grow up. I think."  
   
Harry chuckled and dropped on the couch. He didn't know how Hermione thought that was better then the other times Ron had blown up at him, but he would take her word for it. He had other things to worry about right now. Hermione joined him before using a Muffliato Charm to keep people from eavesdropping on them.  
   
\---  
   
Blaise watched Draco over the top of his book. The blonde crashed into his room about a half hour before and had yet to speak a word. Every time Blaise had attempted to speak, Draco had shut him up with a glare. Finally, Draco flopped down onto his bed next to him with his arm over his face. "She kissed me."  
   
Blaise rolled his eyes. Although he had a good idea whom Draco was talking about he asked, "She who?"  
   
Draco glared out of one eye at him before responding. "Jamie."  
   
"And?" Blaise prompted.  
   
"And nothing. She ran away before I could respond in any way. I’ve looked everywhere for her!" Draco whined.  
   
"Did you check her room?"  
   
"Yes, there was no one in there. Although I didn't know girls could be so messy."  
   
"Give her time. I bet she went to find Hermione or was just embarrassed. You don't have the best reputation when it comes to girls, even if the rumors aren't true," Blaise soothed.   
   
"Can I stay here tonight?" Draco asked tentatively. Blaise was tempted to say no; it was always awkward in the morning when he woke with Draco snuggled to his chest, but his friend sounded so pathetic Blaise couldn't say no.  
   
"Fine, you can stay, but shut up so I can read." Draco nodded and turned onto his side with his back up against Blaise's thigh. Absently Blaise reached down and ran his hand through Draco's blonde locks making Draco visibly relaxing. It wasn't the first time Blaise wondered if Draco was secretly a girl. Blaise thought people would die of shock if they knew 'the Malfoy prat' persona everyone hated was just that, a persona, and Draco was actually really shy and cuddly. Smiling to himself Blaise went back to his book.  
   
\---  
   
"It was my first kiss, Hermione. I gave away my first kiss to a guy who thinks I'm a girl. Snape warned me not to hurt him and now he’s going to kill me!" Harry panicked.  
   
"He won't kill you. He might hex you, but he won't kill you. Besides, it's not like you're in a relationship with Draco." Hermione stopped when Harry looked away from the bushy haired girl. "What aren't you telling me?"  
   
"We are supposed to go on another date tomorrow. Draco asked me to go on a picnic for lunch by the lake and go flying with him afterwards." Harry muttered.  
   
"Are you going to go?" the Gryffindor questioned.   
   
"I'm not sure." Harry lost himself in thought for a while before speaking again. "Can I stay with you in the Head Girl's room tonight? I don't want to risk running into him yet."  
   
Hermione understood that her friend needed time to think. "Of course. Let's get to bed. It's getting late."  
   
\---  
   
Draco had checked 'Jamie's' room again before heading to breakfast. He hoped the girl would show up with Hermione, but when Granger and Weasley appeared alone he wasn't sure what to do. Not knowing what else to do and having no appetite, Draco decided to go to the library and research the charm he was supposed to write an essay about.  
   
The blonde stayed in the library until his stomach growled, telling it was time for lunch. He wasn't getting anywhere anyway. As he descended the stairs into the entrance hall he was surprised to see 'Jamie' standing against the wall holding what looked to be a picnic  basket. Draco slowed as he approached her. He had to clear his throat before she finally looked up at him.  
   
"Um… Hi. I'm sorry I ran away yesterday. It… Well, that was my first kiss and I didn't want to make you feel like I was taking advantage of you. I'm sorry." The dark-haired girl mumbled, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.   
   
"It was your first kiss, too?" Draco inquired. Harry only nodded. "I'm glad we got to share it then. I didn't think you were taking advantage of me; I was worried you had hated it or something."  
   
"No! It was good." Harry exclaimed. They stood there in awkward silence for a while before Draco's stomach growled. The noise made Harry smile. "Do you still want to have a picnic?" Harry raised the basket he was holding and waited for Draco to speak, unsure if the other boy would want anything to do with him.  
   
"Yes," Draco assured Harry and took the basket from him. 

Draco offered Harry his arm and they made their way out to the lake. The blonde set the basket down before spreading out the red and white checkered blanket. Once they were sitting down Draco pulled the plates out. The chicken sandwiches were still warm from a warming charm. While another area of the basket proved to have a cooling charm. He pulled out a jug with ice cold pumpkin juice and two cups. Harry giggled as Draco fought to get the cups to stand on the uneven ground before filling them with the orange liquid. They ate in silence, watching the giant squid chase grindylows. To Harry, it seemed like even the creatures knew the evil was finally gone. 

Draco broke the silence."I've never seen them on the surface. They swim by the windows in my dorm room all the time, but not out in the open like this."  
   
"Maybe they know Voldemort is finally gone." Harry shrugged, sharing his thoughts, then froze realizing what he'd said.  
   
Draco cringed at the name like always, but otherwise seemed to no notice Harry's usage of Voldemort's name. "Maybe."

Harry hoped Draco wouldn't think to much of it and changed the subject. "How long have you know Blaise?"

"Since I was rather young. Our mothers would have play dates to keep us socialized. I always loved going to Blaise's house because his mother didn't approve of any Death Eater nonsense inside her home. She insisted inside her home she was the boss and forced Blaise's father to do what she wanted. It wasn't until I was older that I knew how she did that," Draco shuttered as if remembering something grotesque. 

"You have to tell me now if you are going to make a face like that," Harry laughed. 

Malfoy's cheeks turned pink and he mumbled, "He loved sex and she would refuse to give it to him if he brought any business into the house that she didn't approve of."

"That explains so much about Blaise," Harry laughed so hard he was crying and wiped tears off the corner of his eyes. 

Harry was trying to find some of the rumored Gryffindor courage while looking out across the lake when Draco shifted and laid his head in Harry's lap. Gray eyes looked into green, asking if laying his head in 'Jamie's' lap was okay. Draco was worried he'd done something wrong until 'Jamie' smiled and carded her fingers through his hair. This time the silence was a comfortable one.

After a time Draco felt comfortable enough to start talking. He told 'Jamie' how his mother used to run her hands through his hair. He talked about everything she'd done for him as a child; how she had protected him even up to the last moment of the Dark Lord's death, knowing she would be killed if the Dark Lord knew she'd lied about Harry being dead.  
   
They stayed in that position for a few hours before getting up and making their way to the pitch. Harry had his broom shrunk in his pocket and Draco used Accio to summon his from his dorm room. Draco had asked Madam Hooch on Thursday if he could use the practice snitch, so he grabbed it out of the box before they took to the air. Draco stuffed it into his pocket while they flew around to get reacquainted with being on a broom again. He didn't know about 'Jamie', but the last time he'd been on a broom was before Umbridge had banned Quidditch in his fifth year.  
   
Draco decided to test 'Jamie's' abilities and sped his broom up. She managed to keep right with him. He suspected she could probably outdo him if she tried. Draco slowed his broom to a stop, so that they were hovering over the center of the pitch like they would in a game. He fished the snitch out of his pocket and woke it up. It started trying to escape even before he opened his hand to release it. The snitch hovered between them for a moment before shooting off to Draco's left. Both of them shot after it.   
   
An hour later they were still chasing it. Draco was getting very tired. If they didn't catch it soon he was going to call it quits. Suddenly,  the little golden ball dove towards the ground. Draco pulled up first, knowing he would slam into the ground if he didn't. 'Jamie' didn't. The blonde watched as she yanked her broom up mere seconds before impact. She jumped off her broom and turned around with a huge smile and the snitch in her hand. The smile faded when she discovered Draco wasn't right behind her. When she looked up to find him descending towards her, the smile returned.  
   
"I caught it! I didn't think I would. You almost had it a few times." 'Jamie' handed him the snitch.  
   
"I've never seen anyone fly like that before except for Harry. You could give him a run for his money if you played," Draco exclaimed. 'Jamie' blushed and thanked him before suggesting they get to dinner. She called a house elf named Dobby to take their lunch remains to the kitchen. Draco thought it may be the one that Harry helped free in their second year; Lucius hadn't been happy about that, but Draco hadn’t cared. He secretly was glad the poor house elf was better treated here.

Just before they went to open the door to the Great Hall Draco stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he turned and presented 'Jamie' with a third green rose. The second had been bestowed on her when they had dinner in the Room of Requirement two weeks prior. 'Jamie' smiled and instead of spelling it back to her room as she always did, she charmed the stem shorter and slid it into the braid she'd put her hair in before taking flight.  
   
"Thank you," she said as she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips again. Her face was beet red, but instead of making a big deal about it he offered her his arm and lead her into the Great Hall for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter 5 typed up. And I have a few written pages for chapter 6. I'll post 5 once my beta has edited it. I hope everyone is still enjoying this. Let me know what they think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS! 
> 
> Someone pointed out that chapter 3 and 4 were the same chapter. Somehow I managed to post chapter 4 as chapter 3. I have fixed that but you should go back and re-read chapters 3 and 4 or you may be confused for the rest of the story. I'm really sorry about this. I'm giving out virtual cookies to appease you. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter starts exactly where the last one ended

They parted ways once inside. She was having dinner with Granger and the female Weasley and he was supposed to eat with Blaise. Draco located the boy and sat down to his right. Some of the younger girls had tried to get his attention to sit with him. Draco just ignored them. He tucked into his dinner before Blaise could ask him any questions. Glancing over to the Gryffindor table Draco saw Granger and the youngest Weasley gushing over the rose in 'Jamie's' hair. It made him smile as she blushed at the attention.

  
Draco turned to Blaise and whispered, "I was her first kiss, too."  
  
"Really? See, I told you it was probably because she was embarrassed or something!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah you told me so!" Draco rolled his eyes. "We spent the afternoon outside flying. She could give Potter a run for his galleons. You know that trick he does? The one that everyone ?"  
  
"The Wronski Feint?" It amused Blaise how much Draco didn't know about Quidditch.  
  
"Yes that one! She performs it even better than Harry does!" Blaise doubted that 'Jamie' had performed it that well but didn't mention that to Draco because it would only serve to piss the blonde off.  
  
The rest of dinner all Draco did was talk about 'Jamie'. Blaise noticed the jealous looks the younger girls were giving Draco and knew he'd have to mention it to the other Slytherin boy and 'Jamie' later. He didn't want the new girl to get hurt. Draco saw 'Jamie' and the two Gryffindor girls  make their way towards the Slytherin table. When they got over to the boys 'Jamie' spoke to them.  
  
"The girls want to finish up our Charms essay in the library and wondered if you both wanted to join us."  
  
"Sure," Blaise spoke as he got up. He'd finished dinner a while ago. Draco nodded and ungentlemanly shoved the roll he had been about to cut into his mouth whole before getting up.  
  
After agreeing to meet up in the library in twenty minutes, they parted ways at the dungeons. 'Jamie', Blaise, and Draco grabbed their book bags from their dorm rooms before making their way to the third floor. They grabbed a larger table in the back corner as far away from Madam Pince as possible. Draco noticed the Gryffindor girls and Ron coming with them before the other two Slytherins.  
  
"Is it alright if Ron joins us as well?" Granger asked. All three of them nodded in agreement. Draco was impressed Weasley would want to join them.  
  
"Can I talk to 'Jamie' in private for a minute though?" Ron asked politely. Draco wondered why Ron would want to talk to 'Jamie'. The girl in question nodded and rose, following Ron far enough away to not be overheard. Draco was tempted to cast a spell on them so he could hear what they were talking about but refrained; with Granger there he wouldn't risk her noticing. He busied himself with his charms book instead.  
  
\---  
  
"So… um… after thinking about it I guess it's okay that you like the ferret," Ron didn't look at Harry as he spoke, instead he busied himself with looking at a nearby bookshelf. "You probably have learned a lot we don't know about him which changes your opinion right?"  
  
"Yeah, I have. It's what I tried to explain earlier. Did Hermione finally knock some sense into you?" Harry joked.  
  
Ron shrugged."Yes and no. I was already thinking about what you said when she 'knocked' me one, literally. I don't want you to think I'm going to instantly like the ferret, but I can tolerate him if it's for you." Harry laughed and gave his best friend a hug before proceeding to tug him back over to the table.  
  
\---  
  
Draco looked up as he heard 'Jamie' laugh and saw her practically jump on him. There was a resounding snap before he got up and walked away without a word. Ginny and the others looked down to find his broken quill. Blaise rose to follow him, but Ginny place a hand on his arm. "Hermione will talk to him. It's okay," Blaise nodded and sat back down.  
  
Hermione found him out in the hallway with a bloody hand and a broken display case in front of him. He was breathing heavily and pacing.  
  
"Draco?" He jumped at Hermione's voice. When Draco finally turned toward her he had unshed tears in his eyes. Sighing, she grabbed his hand and quickly cast a healing spell on it before taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping the blood off his knuckles. "It's not what you think. 'Jamie' likes someone Ron doesn't and you know Ron; he overreacted. He was just apologizing to her." Malfoy didn't respond. Hermione looked up to find the pureblood openly staring at her.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why what?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me? After everything I've said and done, you have every right to hate me now."  
  
Hermione smiled softly at him. "Because if 'Jamie' likes you then there has to be good in you somewhere. Her relatives are not the best of people so she doesn't trust easily."  
  
"Did you know her before she came here?" Draco leaned against the wall while Hermione fixed the display case.  
  
"Yeah, I suggested she come here now that the war was over," Hermione made a mental note to tell harry she'd said that. "She's a lot like Harry actually."  
  
"Oh, she said she didn't know Harry." Draco cursed himself for saying Harry's given name instead of his last name, but Hermione didn't acknowledge his usage of Potter's first name.  
  
"She doesn't. I met her over  the summer while Harry was in America."  
  
"He spent the whole summer in America, too?"  
  
"Yes, he wanted to get away. He needed time to adjust." It wasn't a like Hermione reasoned. They had all spend the summer before Harry's birthday in America sightseeing. It was when they had returned to England for his birthday that the twins had played their prank. It was how they had come up with the idea that he went to study abroad.  
  
"Do you know when he is coming back? I really want to talk to him," Draco asked.  
  
"Have you tried to owl him?" she asked, even though she knew he hadn't.  
  
"No, do you think that would be okay?" Draco's  voice had a tinge of hope in it.  
  
"I don't know how well it would work with him being over seas but I can take it and mail it the muggle way if you write it and put it in an envelope," Hermione offered.  
  
"Okay. I'll do that. Thank you. I think I can manage to go back in there now," Draco assured her. The two of them made their way back to the table.  
  
"Everything okay?" 'Jamie' asked. "They said you just up and left."  
  
"I'm okay," Draco turned bright red as he continued. "I just miss understood and got jealous. That's all." Blaise's mouth dropped open at Draco's admission.  
  
"Jealous? Of what?" 'Jamie' asked.  
  
"Weasley," Draco shrugged.  
  
"Why, because of me giving him a hug?" Harry looked at the others in confusion. Hermione gave him a pointed look and he finally understood. " Oh! No! There's nothing between us. Besides even if I liked him that way, which I don't," Harry assured everyone at the table. "He's in love with Hermione." Harry's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"H…JAMIE!" Ron yelled almost blowing Harry's cover.  
  
"Please Ron, we all know that already!" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother who was now sulking. Hermione patted Ron's arm as Harry apologized. Madam Pince came to tell them if they couldn't be quiet then they had to leave so they finally got down to business and did their homework.  
  
\---  
  
A week later Draco rounded a corner in the dungeons to find 'Jamie' trapped with her back against the wall by three sixth year Slytherin girls. Draco knew better than to interfere unless 'Jamie' couldn't defend herself so he waited and listened.  
  
"I don't understand." 'Jamie' replied so something on of them had to have said before he got there.  
  
"You are too friendly with people from other houses," one explained.  
  
"Aren't we all supposed to be nice to one another?" 'Jamie' asked.  
  
"No!" A different one piped in. "We are Slytherins. We stick with each other."  
  
"Well that's just stupid," 'Jamie' told the girl. "Besides I'm the only girl in my year in the dorms and you three haven't made an effort to be my friend."  
  
"That's because you are trying to get your paws on our prince." The first one spoke again. Draco couldn't believe the tenacity of these girls. He most certainly wasn't their anything.  
  
"Who? Wait, do you mean Drano?" 'Jamie' asked.  
  
"Of course," the third one answered.  
  
"He's ours; you can't have him!" the second one practically screamed.  
  
  
Before 'Jamie' could respond someone else did from right behind Draco. Everyone jumped except Severus. "Garcia, Prentiss, Jareau. My office. Now!" Severus stepped around Draco as he spoke and followed the girls down the hallway. "Minus ten points. A true Slytherin would have used that." Snape pointed his wand at the wand in 'Jamie's' hand. Wrapping his cloak around him he made his way after the girls. Draco stood with his  back against the wall just around the corner out of sight of brunette.  
  
"You can come out now Draco.' The blond cringed. Now he was in for it. He knew 'Jamie' would give him an earful  for not only eavesdropping but for also even thinking of helping her out. When he was closer to 'Jamie', she slid her arms around his middle and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Draco returned the hug.  
  
'Jamie' looked up at Draco, "for standing there and making sure I was okay, but not interfering.  
  
"You knew I was there?" the kid looked astonished that 'Jamie' New kind of what they were talking about.    
  
'Jamie' smiled. "I would know your magical signature anywhere Draco. It's why I didn't use my wanted. I knew you would have stopped them before letting them do anything to me. Thank you for calling Professor Snape.  
  
The blonde Slytherin ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I wish I had called him, but I can't take credit for that."  
  
"That's weird. I wonder why he protected me fro them if you didn't ask him to protect me." Harry wondered, especially when Snape knew Jamie Xavier was really Harry Potter.    
  
"Of course he would! Severus doesn't tolerate bullying within Slytherin. He always teaches us to stick together. It's why it was so devastating when the house was split in two over the Dark Lord," Draco explained with regret in his voice.  
  
"Let's get lunch, " 'Jamie' held out her hand. Draco nodded and pulled her hand into the crook of his elbow before guiding her towards the Great Hall.  
  
\---  
  
Harry leaned on the Griffin statue while he waited for the headmaster and their weekly lunch. Harry had received a note on his breakfast plate from Snape asking to have their meeting today instead of tomorrow, but again Snape had changed his password and hadn't told Harry what he'd change it to. Harry hoped leaning on the Griffin would annoy it into letting him in. It hadn't worked yet. Suddenly he fell backward and hit his head on the stairs. Harry looked up at Snape as he blinked the stars out of his eyes. "Miss Xavier, do get up off the floor. It is undignified for a Slytherin to be lazing about," Snape sneered. "Unless you would like people to think you are a Gryffindor?" Harry narrowed his eyes as he quickly stood up, but didn't take Snape's bait.  
  
"You requested to see me for lunch today, sir?" Harry added the honorific as an afterthought. He was tempted to leave it off however Snape had proven he wasn't above giving Harry a detention just because he was in Slytherin now. Serving detention in the Dark forest with Hagrid again this year was not on his agenda. He really did love Hagrid, but he didn't love all of Hagrid's pets.  
  
"Yes, sorry to keep you waiting." Harry followed Snape up the stone stairs as the headmaster continued talking. "I had to deal with the ministry idiots asking where you had gone off to."  
  
"Um I thought you said you were going to inform Kingsley of what happened this summer," Harry commented a little confused.  
  
"I informed Mr. Shacklebolt," Snape corrected Harry's use of the Minister of Magic's give name. "The day we knew you would have to attend Hogwarts in that form I floo called him. Apparently the man didn't see fit to inform Ms. Greenaway of that developments."  
  
"Who is Ms. Greenaway?" Harry questioned Snape.  
  
"She would be what the muggles call a truancy officer," Snape explained. Harry just nodded, he didn't know what else to say. "Before we eat, how have things been going for you?"  
  
Harry was surprised, usually Snape would just ask if anything in his condition had seemed to change. "I haven't felt different like I'm changing back or anything."  
  
"And with my Godson?" Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's wide-eyes embarrassed look.  
  
"Eh, we're friends and he's… he's been taking me on dates… well not dates… just… um…, outings?" Snape was making Harry nervous with the dark look he was bestowing on the poor boy.  
  
"And the Green rose you had on Saturday?" Harry visibly paled.  
  
"He said it was a courting thing Lucius did for Narcissa," Harry explained like it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"And you accepted it?" Snape pushed.  
  
Harry finally snapped. "Look, I know you don't want me to hurt him and I’m not doing to. I haven't lied to him about anything, except my name. I will write to him after I turn back and give him an explanation about why I left. I won't hurt him! I promise!"  
  
"I have a feeling that both of you are going to end up getting hurt. However, I was told by Narcissa to leave the two of you alone. Don't worry, she doesn't know exactly who you are, but she does know you are not simply Jamie Xavier." Snape then changed the subject. "I asked you here a day early because at the staff meeting yesterday the other teachers and I have decided to create a duel tournament.  We are going to hold three of them. The first being this Saturday. The winners will go onto the next stage to be held just before Christmas vacation and the third to be announced later. I have taken the liberty to copy the rules we have agreed on. I will announce at dinner what we are planning." Snape paused to take a breath. Harry was confused about how this had anything to do with him. He figured Snape probably didn't want him to participate. "We have decided to ask one person from each house to plan each event. Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Abbot have already agreed when asked by their Heads of House. We would like to have you represent Slytherin." Harry was surprised. He thought he would be the last person Snape would ask to represent his house. Snape confirmed his thoughts, "Normally you would be the last person I would ask, but I have noticed that since you entered my house, except for that one incident a few days ago, everyone has started to accept my Slytherin's and they have accepted friendship of others. We have decided to do the tournament in favor of Quidditch this year because of so many students not returning. We want it to be a learning experience and hopped you and Miss Granger could implement something along the lines of you D.A. in fifth year. Read that," Snape nodded to the list he had handed to harry earlier. "If you agree to do this then let me know before dinner tonight."  
  
"There is no need, sir. If Hermione approves then I approve. I'll do it," Harry agreed without even glancing at the paper.  
  
"Alright. Let's have lunch."  
  
\---  
  
Harry waited at the Slytherin table before dinner. Headmaster Snape was giving his normal announcements when he finally got around to informing the rest of the school what the plans for the upcoming Saturday were, the Great Hall erupted into deafening noise. Snape, having learned a few things from Dumbledore, pointed his wand at his throat and spoke calmly. "Silence!" It echoed throughout the Great Hall effective shutting everyone up. His voice had returned to normal when he continued. "Now as I was saying. If you wish to participate there will be a goblet, much like the Triwizard Tournament goblet. Any year may enter. You will be paired with someone of you year when dueling. There will be seven winners once the tournament has completed, one from each year. I am encouraging everyone to join and trim together under the supervision of the 4 representatives, Miss. Granger, Miss. Lovegood, Miss. Abbott and Miss Xavier. Now let the feast begin."  
  
Everyone started to talk excitedly as they filled their plates. The Slytherin started asking Harry question after question in rapid succession until Draco finally spoke up. "Enough!" He snapped. "Let the poor girl eat and we'll have a meeting in the Common Room after dinner just as we always in theses situations." Harry appreciated Draco's help the rest of dinner went smoothly.  
  
\---  
  
Harry made sure to have the parchment of rules with him as we waited for everyone to gather after dinner. It really was all the information he had at the moment. Once he knew more he would post it on the message board in the common room. Harry also thought it would be best to post a copy of the rules as well. They were pretty simple and straightforward. Once everyone was present, Harry explained what he knew.  
  
"Each duelist will be set up with someone from the same year. The spell on the entry cup in the Entrance Hall is very similar to the one the triwizard cup. As headmaster Snape had said there is no age restriction, but will pair duelist randomly for all the tournaments. If you wish to participate all you have to do is write your full name and year on the cards that will be provided on the table and place it in the cup. No student will be forced to participate in the tournament. However, I am encouraging everyone's participation. The whole point is to make friends and get to know people outside of hour houses and to learn knew things. Now, I have a list of Rules and regulations that the headmaster has given me that I will read now." Harry explained before reading out the page he was holding.  
 _No unforgivables. Immediate forfeit if used._

  1. _No unforgivables. Immediate forfeit if used._
  2. _No dark magic. Immediate forfeit if used._
  3. _Charms, Transfigurations, and Defense spells are all acceptable as long as they are ministry known and approved spells._
  4. _If you sign up and win the first tournament you will be required to attend the duel club practices. These will be set up by the house representatives._
  5. _Potions are allowed into the tournament as long as they are tested and approved by staff before the start of the tournament._
  6. _Duels will be at up by year so it will make it a fair fight. 7_ _. Sign up will be closed Friday night at curfew._



     
After reading hem Harry continued talking. "If you don't want to participate in the tournament I will suggest and encourage anyone who wants to paradise with us to do so. As I have said earlier this is to entice students to get to know one another not because of house affiliation but as people and become friends. Practicing with all of us will give us all a chance to improve our skills and knowledge about spells, charms, and potions. Honestly, this club is going to be one large study session from what I have understood from Headmaster Snape and from what I know Hermione will want to do it similar to that anyway.now are their any questions?"  
   
"You said 'us', will you be participating Jamie?" A second year named Terence asked.  
   
"Yes, I will be. As a representative I'm required to partake in both the tournament and duel practice club."  
   
"Do you really think it will be kept fair?" Prentiss; if Harry wasn't mistaken; sneered at him. He recognized her as one do the three that had ganged up on him.  
   
"Yes, I do. The headmaster is Slytherin and seems he was spelled the cup with the help of Professors McGonagall and Flitwick I dare say it will be extremely fair." Harry explained evenly. He didn't know if that was true but assumed such and intricately spelled object would require more than one caster. After a few more questions they called it a night and finally left to do homework or other activities; leaving Harry, Blaise, and Draco alone.  
   
"Did he Headmaster really tell you who did the spells on the cup?" Blaise questioned suspiciously.  
   
Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I know enough about magic to know someone had to have helped him with the spell not matter how strong the headmaster may be."  
   
"Guess the hat was right about you belonging in Slytherin," Draco commented. "I was beginning to wonder why it had put you in our house." Harry tossed a pillow at the blonde's head, who ducked so it smacked Blaise in the side of the face instead.  
   
"Hey!" Blaise explained. "What was that for?"  
   
"That was because Draco was being a prat and ducked instead of taking it like a man." Harry managed to say between fits of laughter.  
   
"Ooh you are going to get it!" Draco pounced on Harry and started tickling him relentlessly.  
   
After a while Harry finally caved, "I give. I give!" Both of them were panting hard as Draco helped Harry off the floor where they had ended up during the tickle fight. Harry had an errant strand of hair falling in his face. Draco reached over to brush it away when Harry looked up at the blonde from brushing his robe clean. The former Gryffindor yanked away from the Slytherin afraid the blonde would notice his scar. The makeup covered it well enough, but under closer scrutiny it was still viable. Draco dropped his hand quickly  
   
"Sorry, I didn't meant to upset you," Draco apologized, dropping his hand to his side.  
   
"No, no you didn't upset me! I didn't notice it at first so when I looked up you just made me jump. That's all." Harry tried to reassure Malloy.  
   
"Are you sure?" Draco inquired.  
   
"Yes! See!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and placed it on his cheek. "I don't mind if you touch me." Harry realized what he'd done and blushed a dark red in embarrassment and let go of the other boy's hand. Draco smiled and gently rubbed his thumb over the brunette's cheekbone.  
   
"Okay." Draco looked as if he was going to say more except Blaise cleared his throat to remind the two of them that they were in the Slytherin common room with an audience. It was Draco's turn to blush as he slowly detached his hand from Harry's face. "We should probably work on our potions homework." Draco said before sitting in the couch again and pulling his books and parchment out of hind bag. The other two followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit stuck right now with where to go. I have major plot ideas mapped out but getting to point B from A is becoming difficult. Any ideas would be helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s hoping there are still people out there that want to read this. It’s been like 2 year, which I didn’t realize. I am sooo sorry. I got writers block because I bit off more than I could chew with this and then real life got in the way. I bought a house, got a new job and a fiancé ;) 
> 
> I’m not guarantying anything, but I know what I want for the rest of it. It’s probably going to be one may be two more chapter and maybe an epiloge. I’m not sure. I’m hoping this makes up for it. Instead of doing a bunch of chapters for all the dates which is what I was originally going to do I did something a little differently. I hope if anyone is still out there reading this that it’s good enough for you waiting so patiently! 
> 
> Thank you to [MagnusLightwood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwood) for being a great beta in a pinch. All other mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a long few months. The first tournament had been crazy. Almost the whole school had signed up for it. Instead of taking a few hours it had taken all day to narrow the contestants down to 4 per year. The original list was a bit surprising.

**8th years:**  
Hermione Granger- Gryffindor  
Neville Longbottom-Gryffindor  
Draco Malfoy- Slytherin  
Jamie Alexander- Slytherin

**7th years:**  
Luna Lovegood- Ravenclaw  
Alyssa Branwell- Ravenclaw  
Jacob Perkins- Hufflepuff  
Ginny Weasley- Gryffindor

**6th years:**  
Penelope Garcia- Slytherin  
Astoria Greengrass- Ravenclaw  
Jennifer Jareau- Slytherin  
Emily Prentiss- Slytherin

**5th years:**  
Stewart Ackerley- Ravenclaw  
Elenor Branstone -Hufflepuff  
Owen Caldwell- Hufflepuff  
Natalia McDonald- Gryffindor

**4th years:**  
Euan Abercrombie- Gryffindor  
Andrew Colby- Ravenclaw  
Joshua Jenkins- Hufflepuff  
Rose Zeller- Hufflepuff

**3rd years:**  
Fredrick Roberts- Ravenclaw  
Janice Lacey- Slytherin  
James Tuckett- Hufflepuff  
Nickolas Weatherby- Hufflepuff

**2nd years:**  
Ethan Blexley- Ravenclaw  
Natalia Brody- Slytherin  
Sally Birchgrove-Gryffindor  
Alice Tolipan- Hufflepuff

**1st years:**  
Filamina Alchin- Ravenclaw  
Laverina Montgomery- Ravenclaw  
Bridget Wenlock- Slytherin  
Ignitia Wildsmith- Hufflepuff

Harry had been so nervous about participating. He was worried Draco or any of the others would be able to recognize his magical signature while he was dueling. He hoped Hermione would be paired with him first and that she would have taken Draco down. He remembered the conversation well. Ron had almost been in the dog house after that.

_"Your luck isn't that good, mate," Ron told him. "You'll probably end up with it being the two of you left. He's the only one strong enough to take you down." Ron's eyes got large as he sputtered out his apologies to Hermione. "I didn't mean it like that. I-I meant that his magic strength was stronger- no-um…" he trailed off as Hermione started to giggle and Harry just shook his head._

_"Quit while you are ahead, Ron. She knows what you meant. It's because of the Elder Wand. It wouldn't have transferred from Dumbledore to him if he wasn’t strong enough to control it.”_

_"Yeah, yeah, that's what I mean," Ron told them lamely._

_Harry chuckled, "Let's get to class before you say something else."_

Ron was right, he wasn’t lucky. Draco got paired with Neville instead of with Hermione. Longbottom gave Draco a run for the win, he definitely made the blonde work for it but it just wasn’t enough. Neville stumbled and Draco like a true Slytherin took the opening. Hermione might have been the best of the year but she wasn’t as good as Harry when it came to controlling her magical out put. So Harry waited her out until she was exhausted and then used a Bubble Charm* she couldn’t break out of. He now regretted not just letting her win.

_“I should have let your spells get past me.” Harry groused. “No one knows me, no one would have thought it odd that you won.”_

_“That’s not you, Harry!” Hermione reminded him. “You don’t just give up because it’s hard!”_

_“Hermione, he’ll know! As soon as I shoot a hex at him he’ll know!”_

_“Then tell him first,” Hermione reasoned._

Needless to say Harry hadn’t told the blonde who he really was. He tried. Multiple times. It always seem to go wrong or wasn’t the right time. The last time he tried was this weekend. Definitely hadn’t gone as planned.

_Harry smiled handed him the 11th Rose. Taking it he said. “Thank you. Um... We should talk.“ Or you took Jacob’s hand and pulled him over to the bench in the courtyard._

_“Oh no! That doesn’t sound good. Did I do something wrong?”_

_“No! God no! You are perfect! Just… Remember when I said I never met Harry.”_

_“Yeah?“ Draco ask cautiously._

_“Well it’s not really the truth. It’s kind of complicated. I…”_

_Draco interrupted, “It’s OK. I assumed you had. Hermione made a comment about how she met you over the summer and he hadn’t come back from America, which had to be a lie, because there is no way he could’ve gone that long without seeing the Weasley’s. I don’t care. It’s in the past.”_

_“But Draco,“ Harry tried again._

_“Shhh…” Draco placed a finger on his lips. “You are mine now and that’s all that matters I love you too much for it to matter.” Harry froze at Drago’s words, his eyes got huge and he felt like a fish out of the water. “You don’t have to say it back I just thought you ought to know.” Then Draco was kissing him and harry forgot what he’s been trying to tell Draco._

Harry absently ran a finger over the roses. They sat on his desk in a vase Hermione had conjured for him. How Could Draco love him? He lied. He kept everything from the blonde. Draco didn’t know him. Draco always acted so protective of him. He shook his head. No he’d been protective of Jamie. Draco didn’t know Harry. He was his school rival. Harry was someone he hated. Harry wasn’t worth his time. How could he love someone he didn’t know? Hermione interrupted his thoughts as she entered the room.

“Are you ready for the duel?”

“I will never be ready.” He glanced at her. She was holding an envelope. “What’s that?”

“Draco gave it to me. It’s a letter for you he gave me on Saturday.”

“Why didn’t he just give it to me?“ Harry asked as he took it.

“Because it’s not for Jamie. It’s for Harry.”

“Oh.” He couldn’t think of what else to say.

“Don’t worry about it now. We have to be downstairs in 10 minutes. One of the first years let me in as she was leaving. Everyone else is gone.” Harry nodded, set the letter down, and follow her out the door.

\- - -

Draco paced as he waited for the tournament to start. He doesn’t want to fight the girl he is falling in love with. He was afraid to hurt her. Blaise told him he was being stupid. He probably was. Draco stopped pacing and looked around. It surprised him how far all of the students had come this year. And especially how accepted his fellow Slytherins were. It was all because of Jamie.

_A fifth year Gryffindor shoved a second year Slytherin out of her way. As Draco went to defend the girl he was blocked by Hermione of all people._

_“Ms. McDonald! That is unacceptable! We do not shove of people!“_

_“It’s just a Slytherin!” Draco’s hands clenched._

_“And you are just a Gryffindor,“ Jamie spoke calmly, but with a voice that dripped with authority. “Our house doesn’t make us who we are. We are who make our house. Do you want Gryffindors to be labeled bullies who care for no one but themselves? How would you like it if, Owen, who I believe is your boyfriend, decided he wanted nothing to do with you simply because you were a Gryffindor?”_

_Tears came to the girls eyes, “I’m sorry.”_

_“As you should be, don’t apologize to me,” Jamie looked at Natalia, the little Slytherin. “Apologize to Nat.”_

_“I’m… I’m sorry, Nat. It was wrong of me to shove you out-of-the-way.”_

_Draco watched little Natalia walk up to Miss McDonald. The fifth year shied away. Draco snorted. As if the first year was any match for a fifth year. Nat stuck her hand out and spoke very clearly. “I forgive you. Let’s be friends.” Draco‘s mine flash to his first year and he moved to protect Natalia. Jamie stopped him with a hand on his arm. He watched in fear as the Gryffindor knelt down._

_“Thank you, I’d like that.” She said before shaking the girls hand._

That night Draco had given the fifth rose to Jamie with a kiss on the cheek. She’d given Nat something he’d never had. Someone to defend her. That wasn’t quite right that was it tho. Harry had done the same thing at his trial. Strangely enough he just said the same thing about houses to a full Wizengamot board. He told them when they asked why he stood up for Draco that “ Gryffindor didn’t make me who I am, I made Gryffindor what it is by being brave and standing up for what is right. Draco doesn’t deserve to be in Azkaban. He wasn’t taught any different. Yet, he still stood up to Tom and lied to him about who I was. He gave me the time to defeat Tom and bring this war to an end.“

He was nervous. They really hadn’t talked since Saturday night. He had given the letter to Hermione to give to Harry finally. He dreaded her looking at it. She said she wouldn’t, but the Slytherin in him didn’t quite believe her. He hoped she wouldn’t share it with Jamie if she did open it. He also kind of hoped that Harry never saw the letter. At first Jamie reminded him of Harry but there were also the differences. Like the day she told him more about her aunt and uncle.

_“They used to treat me worse than Hermione says house-elves are treated. When I was little my aunt would make me do all the gardening. I wasn’t allowed to use any of her tools though so I had to pull all the weeds and dig holes with my bare hands. They never let me go anywhere. If they were going out and Mrs. Figg couldn’t watch me. I had to stay locked in a cupboard under the stairs until they came back. I wasn’t allowed to eat for days if I did anything wrong. This one time just before I turned 11, I was finally allowed to go to the zoo for my cousins birthday because Mrs. Figg broke her leg and they were having the house cleaned so I couldn’t stay in my cupboard. Well long story short a snake got loose, my cousin ended up in the tank, and I couldn’t sit down for a week nor was I fed.”_

Draco had hugged her for a while before trying to distract her with a game of chess. She was almost as good as Weasley and he wouldn’t be surprised if he taught her how to play. Neither of them could beat Draco though.

They didn’t talk about family much. Jamie‘s were gone before she was old enough to remember or hated her. Draco’s, well one was in prison and the other took her own life. Draco could still remembered the article when it had finally come out and how Jamie had reacted.

_**DEATHEATER’S WIFE KILLS HERSELF  
It’s been recently discovered by this reporter that Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was found at the start of the summer by her son, Draco Malfoy. Our source confirms that the death was a suicide. The note allegedly found with her was addressed to her son and not disclosed to our source. This reporter can’t help but think good riddance to yet one more He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named supporter.** _

Draco couldn’t read anymore after that. All he’d been able to do was crush the paper in his fist and shove his breakfast away. He’d scrambled out of his bed and practically ran out the door. He found the closest empty room and collapsed, except it hadn’t been empty. Jamie and Severus had been in the room having breakfast Draco hadn’t even thought to question why at the time although later Jamie had explained it was because she was a transfer student and Severus had one meal with her every week to make sure that she was getting on okay at the school. When Severus had asked what was wrong he hadn’t thought twice about it. Jamie sat there quietly while he explained. After she’d been so understanding and Severus’ attitude towards her had changed for some reason. Come to think of it Skeeter had ended up on Azkaban right after that as well for being an unregistered Animagus.

_“The Prophet found out about mom somehow. Skeeter made it seem like she was a deatheater. That she was supporting him and it was good that she killed herself.”_

_Jamie gasped and Severus went to snap at her, but she ignored him in favor of rushing to Draco’s side. Jamie wrapped her arms around Draco and hugged him tightly._

_“That woman is horrible! She has no right to judge your Mum or anyone like that! She knows nothing about either of you. Your mum seemed like a sweet and kind lady. She loved you with all her heart! I just know it!”_

_“Then why did she leave me?” Draco cried._

_“She didn’t. She probably felt as if it was too much. She’d tried all her life to protect you and had failed in her eyes because she didn’t keep you out of trouble. She probably thought there was no way to go on living with the pain she felt, the betrayal of your father, and she probably also felt as if she would just bring you down if you stayed next to her, but knew you wouldn’t leave her. She probably thought she was protecting you from herself.”_

_“She… she did. That’s kind of what the letter said.” He started to calm down a bit while listening to Jamie talk and having her run her fingers through his hair._

_“She still loved you. Maybe too much. She was an amazing woman from what you have told me. She was brave and selfless.” Jamie made Draco look at her. “Just like you. She raised you right. Lucius may think otherwise, but she raised you to be a wonderful, kind, caring person and I’m glad to have gotten to finally know that person under the Malfoy mask. She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. “Everything will be okay.”_

Draco smiled to himself Jamie was right. No matter what he had to believe everything was going to be okay. He looked around the room and watched as Hermione and Jamie made their way towards him.

“You ready to have me kick your ass?” Jamie asked him.

“Not going to happen girl!” Draco smirked.

“We’ll see about that,” Hermione laughed. “She’s better that you think.”

“Well we are the next ones up so let’s see what you have.” Draco waved Jamie towards the stage.

—-

Hermione watched as Harry and Draco dueled. She was surprised Draco hadn’t found out about “Jamie” yet. It had been almost a year since the change. Nothing they tried had helped and even the twins didn’t understand it. The charm should have worn off by now.

Suddenly Draco threw a potion at Harry. It Shattered as it hit an invisible shield in front of Harry’s chest. It covered him in purple liquid that started to smoke. Harry yelled and collapsed to the floor. She knew something was wrong. The potion was to dispel personal shields, like Protego. Harry hadn’t used a shield spell. It was an advanced potion they learned this year. It shouldn’t have reacted that way. Snape stepped up and banished the smoke. Hermione and the rest of the room collectively gasped. Harry now stood in the spot Jamie had occupied. She watched as Harry’s eyes shot to Draco when he realized what was happening. She prayed to Merlin it would be okay, but she knew it wouldn’t be the moment Harry took a step towards Draco.

Draco turned and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Literally a charm to put her in a bubble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Everyone! I hope you are all having a good day even if you don’t celebrate Christmas. 
> 
> [MagnusLightwood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwood) is a wonderful beta. 
> 
> This is dedicated to all of you who have stuck around from day one with this story and the new ones who are reading. I love you all! Enjoy.

Harry woke with a groan as light penetrated his curtains. He didn't miss that part of the Gryffindor tower. He rolled over and flopped his pillow over his head.

"You'll be late for breakfast if you don't get up," Ron told him, as he ambled out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. "Besides which, you have to go back to Slytherin dorms. Technically you are still a Slytherin." Ron joked.

"Can't I stay in bed for the rest of my life?" Harry begged.

"No!" Ron simply said. "You can't hide from your problems. You have to face the music at some point."

"When did you get so wise?" Harry cracked one eye open and peered at his best friend.

"When I met Hermione," both boys laughed.

"Fine. I'm getting up." Harry got out of bed and groaned again. "All my clothes are in the Slytherin dorm and are girls clothes anyway."

"Here," Ron threw a clean shirt and jeans at him. "Those will have to do until you can get Remus to bring your other clothes."

"Wait for me in the common room!" Harry called as Ron left the room. Harry made his way to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up a little he got dressed. Ron's clothes were to small for him or at least not the sizes he usually wore. The shirt hugged his chest and stomach. The hem of the shirt barely met the top of his jeans that hugged his hips. Although the jeans were long enough, they happened to be very restricting. Harry was glad he'd have his robes on over the clothes. Harry grabbed his robe and met his friends in the common room. He pulled on the robe and Ron snickered. Harry just looked at him expectantly. Ron, instead of responding, pointed at the very green and very Slytherin crest on his robes.

"Damn it! I'll have to talk to Snape to have him fix them."

"You can't." Hermione explained. "Not unless you want to go through another sorting ceremony. It's part of the castle's magic."

Harry drug his hand down over his face. "Is it June yet?" Peering between his fingers.

Hermione giggled, "Nope, it's only March." Harry sighed and finished buttoning his robes. Once that was done the trio made their way to breakfast. Before they could get inside the safety of the Great Hall, Snape stopped them.

“Mister Potter, last night was an exception, but you will be required to sleep in your own dorm from now on.” Snape paused before saying, “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize sir.” Harry shrugged, “I assumed that would have to happen when Hermione explained why I can’t have my robes change back. I got myself into this mess. I have to deal with the consequences.”

Severus raised one eyebrow. “Well, well, he can be taught. It’s good that you understand.” Snape started to walk away.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Mister Potter?”

“May I have Remus floo my proper trunk to your office so that I at least may be wearing a proper uniform and not skirts?” Snape smirked as his eyes ran down Harry’s form. “I borrowed some of Ron’s clothes,” Harry mumbled.

“That would be acceptable,” Snape agreed.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry would write to Remus during his free period.

Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find when he arrived at the Great Hall. It wasn’t the Slytherins, except Blaise who was seated at the end of the long table by himself, to be gathered around a disheveled Draco and glaring at him. Harry sat at the other end of the table away from everyone(including Blaise). He hoped after a few days everyone would move on and forget about everything that had happened.

Unfortunately for Harry, that wasn’t the case. Everyone in Slytherin and even some in other houses shunned him over two weeks later. They rallied around Draco so often Harry couldn’t get the blonde alone to speak to him. It wasn’t something he really wanted to do with the entire school as witness to his love life, or lack there of, in this case.

Finally, after a month, Harry gave up trying to get Draco alone and made the decision that he would say it with the whole school present at lunch if he had to. He decided to talk to the Malfoy heir after their Charms class.

"Draco! We need to talk!" Harry screamed at the blonde as he walked away through the crowd after Harry had attempted to get his attention quietly. The surrounding students' reaction to the two boys was like the parting of the Red Sea. Draco stood at one end of the hallway with his back to Harry who was at the other end. The onlookers stood to either side of the expanse their backs pressed against the walls as they watched the exchange like a tennis match. They waited to see if a fight would happen. It had been such a long time since they had anything exciting happen. The tension had been building for weeks since everyone found out Harry had posed as 'Jamie'. Draco spun around, didn't take a step closer to Harry when his resolve snapped.

"You want to talk? Alright! Let's talk about how you've lied to me since day one! How many times could you have told me the truth? Would you have told me the truth if I'd given you the last rose?" Draco flicked his wrist and his wand appeared in his hand. Everyone held their breath but Harry didn't bite. The Chosen One kept his hand well away from his wand.

"I never lied about anything except my name! Everything else was the truth!" Before Harry could continue Draco sent a stinging hex at the brunette. Harry didn't even attempt to block the hex. The Gryffindor turned Slytherin dropped to one knee clutching his left shoulder.

"Liar! I poured my heart out to you. Twice!” Harry wasn’t sure when the second time had been, though was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. “You didn’t have the decency to tell me the truth! You let me go on about how I felt. About how I didn’t expect you to feel the same. Instead of telling me who you were you just let me go on and on! I bet Weasel and the Mudblood were in on it!" The crowd gasped. Draco hit him with another spell and more force than last time. The spell caused Harry to clutch his now bleeding stomach. "Weaselette probably was too, wasn't she?! Hell, apparently even Severus was! My own godfather even lied to me because he knew from the start what was going on." As if on cue Severus appeared at one end of the hallway. Harry sensed him before he saw him and quickly erected a shield to keep the Headmaster from interfering. Snape slammed right into the invisible force and bounced off. If the classmates knew Harry had protected them as well and weren't so scared for their lives they would have laughed at the spectacle.

"Don't bother, Snape!" Harry spoke over Draco's shoulder as Severus lifted his wand to cancel the spell. "It won't help. The only way to get in or out is if I take it down or I'm die." Severus sighed, why did he have to teach the brat that spell?

"Let. Me. Out." Draco growled. "Now, Potter!"

"No Draco! Not until we talk!" Harry knew he needed to talk fast. The spell Draco used on his stomach was still gushing blood around his fingers. It must have hit something vital because usually it wasn’t that strong. Harry could feel himself starting to get lightheaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want you to find out that way. I was going to tell you! I swear! I wanted to tell you so many times, but every time I resolved to tell you I chickened out. I knew you would hate me. I know you hate me, but please stop shunning everyone else. It was me! All me! I made them swear they wouldn't tell anyone! I made them go along with it! Don't blame them, blame me. Be angry at me, hate me, shun me, but not Ron, not Hermione, especially not Blaise! He didn't even know. No one in Slytherin did. You don't have to forgive me, but please forgive them. They didn’t know or they all did what I said." Harry had to slow his breathing to remain focused. He was starting to see tiny pricks of light as he looked up at Draco. He wanted to break down in tears at the knowledge that they'd never be friends again but he had to try to get the blonde to forgive the others.

Draco wouldn't listen though. He hit Harry with a stunning spell. Harry flew across the floor and his back slammed into the barrier. "Release the spell Potter!" He screamed ready to hit Harry with another spell. Draco didn't care if he wasn't fighting back. He'd get Potter to release the spell one way or another. He’d kill him if he had to. Why not just show everyone they were right and kill the chosen one. He only just managed to stop the next spell as Snape appeared between them with one of the House-elves. Harry had slipped into unconsciousness at some point.

"Winky, take Mr. Potter to Madam Pomfrey and come back to get me," Snape ordered the tiny elf without taking his eyes off Draco. They disappeared in a blink of the eye. "Finite Incantatem,” Snape dispelled the shield. “And you, Mr. Malfoy, report to my office immediately. You wait for me there until I come for you,” Severus sneered at Draco. “And pray to Merlin you didn't kill Potter." Winky popped back next to the headmaster, lifted her hand, and waited for Severus to take it before whisking him away to the Hospital Wing.

~~~  
Harry wakes slowly. He can hear talking near by. “…you are not welcome here,” Poppy said. Harry couldn’t hear the other person reply, but Madam Pomfrey responded with. “You will have to wait until he leaves the infirmary.” Everything is a bit fuzzy for Harry. He can’t quite remember what happened. He remembers confronting Draco in the Charms corridor. He remembers erecting a shield to protect the students and to keep Snape out. After that is a complete blank

“Good Afternoon, Mister Potter. I’m glad you are finally awake.” She putters around him for a moment casting some diagnostic spells as she talks. “You hit your head against your barrier pretty hard. Hard enough to knock yourself out for a week anyway.”

Harry groaned, “that explains the pounding in my head.”

“I’ll get you a pain relieving potion and then explain the other damage Mister Malfoy caused. Don’t move on your own.” Harry obeyed her. He didn’t think he had enough strength to get up anyway. When Poppy returned with the vile of potion, Harry downed it right away. “Would you like to sit up?” Poppy inquired. Harry shook his head and then wished he hadn’t.

“For once, I think I am perfectly content as I am, thank you.”

“Alright, but like I said, don’t try to sit up without help. That hex to your stomach tore all the muscles and your stomach lining. The one to your shoulder tore your rotator cuff. Your upper arm broke when you collided with the barrier. I can’t give you Skele-Gro because of your stomach so you arm is in a magical cast right now to keep you from moving it too much.

“No wonder I seem so stiff,” Harry commented absently.

“I’m keeping you here for another few days at least. I’ve been dismissing all of your visitors until you woke up. Is there anyone you don’t want to see?”

“Can… can you keep everyone away? I don’t really want visitors.”

“Of course, dear.” Harry smiled gratefully as Poppy pulled the curtains shut, leaving him to rest.

~~~  
Later, when he woke again to voices he could tell it was a younger student. “Oh, okay. Can you just tell him I stopped by. He promised to help me with my Defense essay this week.” It was the second year Slytherin, Natalia. He’d offered to help her learn more about werewolves.

“It’s alright, Madam Pomfrey.” Harry called out, “Nat can come in.” The nurse showed the tiny Slytherin into the closed off area. Nat gasped and ran over to Harry.

“Oh! Ja… eh, Harry. You look horrible. It’s okay. I’m sure I can get some books out…”

Harry interrupted her before she could finish. “I look worse than I feel. I promise. Besides, it’s just talking. You wanted to know what I knew of werewolves from Remus.” Nat nodded,” well hop up in the chair and ask anything you want.”

Poppy grinned and left the two children to their conversation. She thought the school would be okay and not revert to the school rivalries now that Harry was back to himself.

It felt like an eternity before Harry was released from the Hospital wing. It was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he had been bored out of his mind, but was also a curse because being in the infirmary meant he didn’t have to deal with the population of Hogwarts. It was just before curfew and he had instructions not to over exert himself, a strict diet, and an appointment next week (when his stomach should be healed enough)? to take some Skele-Gro.

Harry made his way back to the common room half asleep and on auto-pilot. When he arrived at the portrait and said the password nothing happened. The brunette looked up questioningly.

“I was told to tell you all your belongings have been moved back to Gryffindor Tower. The password is Bubble Berries,” the portrait informed him.

Harry would have laughed if not for the situation. He just nodded and walked away. Instinct and repetitive wanderings were the only thing that managed to get him back to the Tower unharmed. Once inside he stood there not knowing what else to do. Hermione looked up from a book she was reading and gasped.

“Harry!?” She set her book down and rushed over to him. “What happened!? Shouldn’t you be in the the Hospital Wing?”

Harry shook his head, “Poppy let me out. I… I went,” he sobbed. “I went to the Slytherin common room and the portrait wouldn’t let me in. It…” another sob. “It said all my stuff was sent here and gave the the password.” For the second time Harry collapsed onto Hermione in tears at the entrance of Gryffindor Tower.

Just then Ron came barreling down the stairs screaming for Hermione. ”Hermione! Herr-my-oh-nee! All Harry’s stuff just popped into…” he trailed off. Without another word he helped Hermione pick up Harry and guide him over to the couch. They sat him down between them. Harry thought he heard Ron mumble, “I told you he’s curse you.” After that not much was said at all. Harry never spoke. Just cried quietly with the occasional loud sob. His best friends made small talk, hoping to engage Harry in conversation, but nothing worked. Around 2AM Harry finally cried himself to sleep. He started to shiver so Ron covered him up with a blanket as Hermione charmed the fire to burn a little warmer. Ron stayed quiet for a few minutes before finally saying softy, “If I thought Harry wouldn’t be upset if anything happened to that ferret, I would hunt him down and show him just what a pureblood with five older siblings was capable of.”

Hermione smiled, “Draco wouldn’t see it coming. I’m proud that you don’t just rush into anything anymore.” Ron blushed a little and summoned a Quidditch magazine from the dorm room. They sat there reading until they both fell asleep.

Harry woke slowly in the morning. Seeing his friends still there, protecting him even in their sleep, he thought maybe, eventually, he could be okay. He wanted to stay here, just like this, a little while longer, so he snuggled back down and dozed off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and anything you are interested in me adding if I can with what I have written so far.


End file.
